New life old life
by Mrs. Dawley
Summary: New to this so please just read and let me know what you think. First time ever posting a story online
1. leaving

I was sitting up in my room waiting for my "dad" to pick me up. My mother called him out of no where saying she can't stand my attitude, supposedly needs time away, and told him to come and get me. I rolled my eyes at the thought. I know of my dad and only ever seen him when my mother pointed him out on tv and then would say "he was the one that walked out of our lives" now all of the sudden she called him to come and get me. Yeah because that makes complete since. But whatever. So now I am sitting up in my room with my bags packed. This should be interesting living with a WWE superstar. What has mom gotten me into? I highly doubt it's not because of my attitude but because she isn't ready to grow up and wants to keep being a whore and wants to be off with gosh knows who doing gosh knows what, and sleeping around. As you can see I can't stand my mom (true story). It's fine tired of seeing random men in the house and a supposed new father figure every other week.

That was when my phone beeped saying I have a new text message from a good friend. I met him on a wwe chat room actually yeah ironic right?

 **Rainbow: Daddio showed up yet?**

 **ME: not yet. I don't know y mom thinks this such a great idea?**

 **Rainbow: shes your mom she has never made since from my understanding**

 **Me: tell me about it. Gosh I hate her.**

"Candy lets go! He is here" I hear my mother holler up the stairs

 **Me: apparently he is here call me later handsome**

 **Rainbow: got it sexy**

I smiled. Rainbow is not my boyfriend but he and I always have talked to each other like that since after the first week we started talking.

I grab my bags and headed downstairs where a huge muscular man with dark hair and a few tattoos stood. I believe he is called the Undertaker on tv. My mom calls him Mark. Next to him was another man but this one is very hot. I believe he is called John Cena. We locked eyes. Thank the good oh Lord I turn 18 in just a few years because he will be mine.

"Candy!" snapped my mom bringing me back to reality.

"What?!" I snapped back

"Candy this is your father Mark, Mark this is Candy" said mom introducing us with a smile

"Nice to finally meet you" said my so called dad "man you have grown"

"Yeah I believe that is what children do" I said sarcastically

"Candy watch it" warned mom "so as we agreed these are your custody papers"

Mom handed him some papers

"Hold up custody? Meaning?" I asked grabbing them trying to understand the words that I'm reading

"Meaning that he has you permanently until something changes. That you are living with him full time and you have to listen to him and his rules" said mom taking the papers back and handing them to Mark

"When did this happen?" I asked now irritated and ready to snap

"Everything was settled in court when you were in school. We didn't want you in adult situations" said mom

"That obviously was his idea because you would have been sure to have me right smack dab in the middle" I said crossing my arms "did anyone bother to talk to me about this?"

"You are only 16 you don't have a say" said mom slowly losing her patience. I can tell

"For two more fucking weeks" I said

"Watch your mouth young lady"said Mark

"You haven't been in my life for 16 years now you think you have a say" I said quickly turning my attention to him almost forgetting he was here

That was when mom turned me around slowly and with her voice where she is trying to sound like such a nice and responsible adult said "Candy dear I told you he and I agreed that I would take care of you so he could continue on with his career. We didn't want him to give up his dream...I didnt want to have him give up his dream"

I eyed her. I am done I have lost my patience the match that was lit is now out. "Excuse me? Two things mama dearest. One give up the loving innocent mother act up and two umm no you always told me that he left before I was born that he was a sperm doner and chose not to be in my life! That he chose his career over us and didn't want anything to do with me and didn't want to be a dad."

"Excuse me?" I heard Mark say

Mom looked at him and that was when I saw that look on her face the one where she is about to lie herself out of trouble and going to save herself.

"You are lying Candace. This is the behavior I have been telling you about Mark. This is why you are going with your father"

"I am not lying. This coming from a lady who is never home, who is always gone, and sleeping around. You guys, I am actually surprised that she is here tonight. She always has so many guys... multiple guys at once at times. I am surprised she can actually keep up with her lies that she tells each of them. Saw it first hand. Yet I am the liar for telling the truth. Mother you are just pissed because I told them the truth!" I said yelling now "actually thank you mom for calling my so called dad now I won't have to deal with your shit any more. I won't have to worry about growing up like you doing the same stupid shit that you do each and every day"

Mom was silent

"Just so you know after tonight I never want to hear or see you again" I said grabbing my bags walking out

I heard John come out behind me he got up next to me

"Would you like help with your bags?" he asked kindly

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and let it out. Then opened my eyes again

"Yes please and thank you" I said giving him my bags

"Anything for you" he said smiling and walking away

I stopped and stared

$$$ Marks pov $$$

"Seriously? Is that true?" I asked not even sure I want to know that answer

"As I said she lies" said Heidi

"That was a lot of built up anger. No one lets that much anger out unless something is bothering them" I said worried now about what my daughter has been going through living with her mother

"She is an angry girl" said Heidi with a shrug "that is what she is good at"

"All I am going to say is that you better not have told her I chose not to be in her life because you know very well thats not the truth" I said glaring at her

Heidi was silent for a moment "I never..."

I cut her off

"You hesitated. Maybe she is telling the truth maybe its you that is and has been lying" I said staring at her

"Believe what you want. She is yours now" she said not even sounding like she cares

"That' right she is thank you for that" I said as I was walking out


	2. enemy?

The car ride needless to say was very awkward to say the least and very quiet. At least until John broke the silence.

"Did anyone ever tell you that your hair is gorgous?"

Dad and I looked at each other then I looked back at John

I had to chuckle "not as of lately but thank you"

John looked back at me and grinned

I laughed "that's one way of breaking the silence"

That was when dad cleared his throat "So Candy you will be sharing a room with John just because one I don't trust half the girls that I work with and two it will be very awkward to share a room with your dad"

"Ok" I replied slowly

"Although I am half wondering if I should be rethinking about that but I trust John and you to behave yourselves" said dad looking over at John and back at me through the mirror

John looked back at me and winked then smiled. This guy is going to be trouble. I can already tell. We got to the hotel and went to our hotel room. Dad had a meeting so was going to be gone for a few hours.

"Let's get some food" I said putting my bags on the floor realizing just how hungry I was

"What sounds good?" asked John looking over at me

"My favorite food of course...pizza!" I said ethusasticly

"Oh my goodness! I love pizza!" John said excitedly

I chuckled "you are such a dork"

"Not a whales penis" John said pointing at me

"Didn't your mom ever teach you that pointing is rude?" I said grabbing my purse making sure I had my money from babysitting

"Us boys always had the upperhand and numbers on our parents but they did teach us manners, It just depends if we use them. What are you doing?" asked John curiously

"Making sure I had my money" I said putting it back in my purse

"No as a man I pay for your food"

"No John men only pay if it's a date" I said correcting him

"Nope I got this" said John as he opened the door

"Hey smartone do you even have a slightest idea where a pizza place is?" I said staring at him

"It can't be that hard to find" John said waiting for me

"If you say so" I said grabbing the keys to the room and walking out of the room

That was when John and I heard : "John!"

We turned around and there stood two people in which I couldn't place the names

"Hi Brie and Brian I would like you two to meet Candy" said John putting his hand on the small of my back

I shook their hands "hello nice to meet you two"

"Candy here will be on the road with us now" said John

"Oh yeah? How old are you?" asked Brie

"I am 16" I replied "for two more weeks"

"Are you here with your mom or dad?" asked Brian

"My dad has custody of me and he works with the WWE" I said looking between the both of them

"Who is your father?" asked Brian

"Mark"

"Mark as in Mark Callaway?" asked Brie looking between the two of us

"As is in the undertaker?" asked Brian looking between John and I just as Brie did

"Thats the one he's at a meeting right now" I said crossing my arms getting this sence that the way they said that wasnt a good thing

"Well its nice to meet you Candy" said Brian smiling

"Nice to meet you too" I said smiling

"Well before you go would you like to join us for some pizza?" asked John smiling

"Actually we would love to but we are going on a date tonight, we don't always get to see each other so we have to take what we get" said Brie grabbing Brians arm

"Thank you though" said Brian smiling his nice genuine smile "another time most deffintly sounds good"

"Sounds good I have nothing but time" I said grinning "can't wait"

Brian grinned "sounds good"

We watched them walk away. John gave me his cheesy grin "nothing but time huh?"

"Shut up" I said walking around him

"That was so cute but cheesy at the same time" he said chuckling

"Yeah well what can I say I can be cute at times. I have a way with words" I said all innocently

John put his arm around my shoulders "away with your words huh?"

"Oh Johnny boy what am I going to do with you?"

"Johnny boy? Is that my new nickname?" John asked smiling from ear to ear

"Maybe, I only give people I tend to like nicknames" I said with a shrug trying to hold in my smile

"Awe you like me??" he asked moving his hands down to my arms

I couldn't help but give him a slight smile...just a small one. " there might be some type of likeness there"

"See and it didn't kill you to say so" said John laughing

"As far as we know, you can be looking at a ghost right now"

"Haha smartass" said John "but that was a good one"

"It's better to be a smartass than a dumbass" I said nodding my head in sort of a agreememnt

"Alright smarty lets go get some pizza" said John letting go of me finally we made our way to the elevator

We were just about to hit the down arrow button when another girl came up to us

"Hi who are you? Im Nikki Bella"

"Candy" I replied, its short and simple

"This is Mark's daughter, shes staying well living with Mark now" John said looking between the two of us

Must be he felt the tension as I did

"We had to go get her" John said quickly

"Had to huh?" she asked in that tone like she didn't believe him

"Mark asked me to go with as he trusts me and respects me" said John in a deffensive voice

She must not have caught on as I did...

"Well that still doesn't explain why you couldn't answer my text messages" said Nikole crossing her arms

"Uh Oh someones in trouble" I sang to myself

"Sorry babe I left my phone in the hotel. I forgot it"

"Babe?" I mouthed to myself

"Well let's hope you don't forget about our date tomorrow also" Nikole said glaring at him but then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek

Awkward

"I won't" John said with a smile but I noticed it wasn't his normal smile. The one that I have been witnessing the one with enjoyment. This one was forced it and no sparkle in his eyes

Nikole glared at me then looked back at John

"Babe can we go do something now?" she asked all innocently "it's not like I have anything going on and we don't always get to see one another"

"I can't hun I am hanging out with her. Mark asked me to keep her out of trouble"

Nikole was mad. If smoke could come out of ones ears it sure would have been witnessed. If looks could kill I'm sure John and i would have been gonners.

"Go if you want I can take care of myself plus I can cover for you if dad gets out early" I said not really wanting to die at this moment

"No Candy, I told your dad I would stay with you so I am" said John staring at me with that look like he was trying to pass a hint that I clearly was not getting

I was going to protest again but knew better with the look he was giving to me

"Fine babysit but come find me after you put her to bed and you better bring me something good to give me for ditching me for a 15 year old"

"16" I corrected her quickly but apparently it was the wrong thing to do as she huffed and stomped away

"She seems like a lovely person" I said sarcasticly

"Yeah deep deep down" I heard John mummbled

"It seems like she found me as an enemy now" I said with a sigh as I pushed the down arrow on the elevator finally

"An enemy to her is anyone she finds as a threat" John said as we stepped into the elevator

"No threat here nothing is going on between us" I said " speaking of when were you going to tell me you were in a relationship?" I asked looking over at him now curious

"Yeah, when I actually felt happy" muttered John


	3. Truth and past

John and I went to a pizza place down the street called Rena's pizza and it is delicious (true story Rena's pizza is AMAZING). It was kind of quiet between us since the whole thing with Nikole

"John how long have you been with Nikole?" I asked cautiously watching his body language

John took a bite and looked at me. He swallowed "almost a year "

"Can I ask you something?" I asked and with the question I was about to ask well God only knows how he will respond

"Sure anything " John replied now staring at me with curiosity

I finished my last slice I had about four

"Are you happy? I mean with her" I said wiping my mouth

He shrugged "can I trust you?"

I nodded "anything you say to me stays safe with me"

"I was at the beginning, everything was fun and relaxing. I felt like I could be myself around her" John said now staring at the table

"What about now?" I asked quietly

"Now it is different. She's controlling, feels like any girl that talks to me or I talk to is a threat and she has an attitude. Hell there are times when she is like that with men also." John said with a sigh "I just want to feel happiness again, that spark that was once there"

I nodded but before I had a chance to say anything he stood up "let's head back I am sure your dad is done by now"

"Ok" I said in agreement

We headed back to the hotel and dad was standing there

"Where did you two go?" Dad asked

"Out for pizza. I was hungry and we weren't sure on how much longer you were going to be" I said with a shrug

Dad nodded "ok well Candy we need to have a talk privately theres something I would like to get off my chest"

I nodded "ok"

"Lets head to my room so we don't have to kick John out" said dad getting ready to point the direction

"Oh no that's fine, I have to go talk to Nikole anyways and knowing Nikole I am sure it will take awhile" said John not sounding thrilled about the entire thing "so the room is yours"

"Thanks John for everything" said dad shaking his hand

"No problem sir any time" said John shaking his hand back

"Thank you John for taking me to pizza tonight and of course hanging out. It was fun hope to do it again sometime"

"Any time it was my pleasure" said John smiling "I will see you in a little bit hopefully in one piece"

"oh Nikole isn't that bad" said dad with a slight grin

"You don't know her" John said before walking away

We walked into the hotel room. He sat on Johns bed and I sat across from him

$$$Marks pov$$$$

"Candy I don't know what your mother has told you on why I wasn't around" I said

Candy interrupted me

"It wasn't good she made you sound like the worst person out there"

"I just want to set the record straight and tell you my side of the story" I said slowly "if you dont mind"

Candy nodded "ok you have my attention "

I gave her a small smile and then started "I wanted to be there when your mom was pregnant but we weren't together and I didn't know she was pregnant until she called me after she delivered you. I went up and was there every day that you guys were up there. You were just the most beautiful baby girl I ever laid my hands and eyes on and was so happy to call you mine. I thought everything was going good until she took you home. I had to go back on the road for work but I told her I would be back that weekend. That weekend came and she was gone. The house was empty and it seemed like she was gone without a trace. I should have known something was wrong because she started to avoid my phone calls and never answering my texts." Dad got silent for a moment "so when I found the house empty and no sign of them anywhere , I panicked. I tried family members but supposedly no one had seen you guys or heard from your mom since the hospital. I searched high and low and paid for every investigator I could afford but whenever we got close she would disappear again. She never stayed in one place for long. I always tried calling but she eventually changed her number."

We sat there in silence for a few moments

"Just know that I thought about you every day and prayed every day and night that you were safe , happy, and healthy" said dad "you are my daughter Candy and I love you I was always hoping that I could have you in my life again."

"What about the whole wrestling thing? She said you chose that over us" asked candy staring at her hands

"She was wrong. Yes wrestling is my career and I love it but you are my daughter and I would have been there every chance I got. She just never gave me the chance" said dad " I don't want you to hate your mom because she loves you but what she done is wrong"

"Agreed it just hurts to be hurt by the one you're supposed to trust but all she ever did was lie. She said you didn't want to be apart of my life but at the same point she was never around either she was always out. I remember when I was younger whenever we watched wrestling I thought you were the coolest scariest person I've seen on there she always hated you though like more than just a wrestling fan like absolute hate. Then one day she sat there and said that you were my father that you were my sperm doner. I didn't believe her til she showed me pictures" said candy pursing her lips and shaking her head

"She makes me furious" dad said shaking his head in disapproval

"You and me both" I muttered

$$)Johns pov$$

I was sitting at Nikki's hotel room waiting for her to get out of the shower. Finally about 10 minutes later she came out.

"Hey babe" she said when she realized that I was sitting there " what are you doing here? I figured you would be with the kid"

"That kid is Marks daughter and that's what she is, is a kid who I was just hanging out with like Mark asked me to" I said trying to reason with her " what is your problem with her?"

"I don't have a problem with her" said Nikole crossing her arms now she's in defense mode

"You're lying Nikole, you were looking and talking just as you do with every other girl that talks to me or I talk to. You are acting like she is a threat" I said annoyed "she is 16 years old. You need to get over your jealousy act quick or I am going to start acting like that towards you whenever a guy talks to you and you know very well you would hate that"

Nikole was silent for a second "jealous? Jealous of what?? What am I supposed to be jealous of huh John?"

"I don't know you tell me you're the one that is acting all pissed off" I said with a shrug finally giving up

She huffed "John I wasn't pissed off ,upset yes but not pissed. I was upset because you couldn't spend time with me. We don't always get time to see each other and you threw it away"

"I was doing Mark a favor" I said slowly losing my patients

That was when I got a text message

 **Candy: dad left to his room** **Are you coming back??**

"Fine if that's all that it was. Don't forget our date tomorrow" said Nikole kissing me on my cheek

"I won't" I said

"Will you stay tonight with me babe?" She asked wrapping her arms around me

I held back the fact that I wanted to roll my eyes "not tonight Nikki"

She pushed back "why not?"

"Because I want to sleep in my own bed tonight alright it's been a long couple of days" I said knowing I need to find an escape route because this was not going to end well...I know very well it was not.

"It's because of her isn't it?? You know something go" said Nikole pointing to the door

"can I have a kiss?" I asked

"Nope you don't want to stay with me and ditch me again you can go without a kiss" she said like it was going to hurt me

"Ok love ya bye" I said walking out of the room

I went back to my room and walked in. There laid Candy cuddled up in her bed

"Hey" I said going through my bag, grabbed a pair of my shorts and walked into the bathroom

 _$$$ Candys pov$$$_

I was laying there when I got a text message

 **Rainbow: hey hows it going with the dad**

 **Me: it's going fine how are you**

 **Rainbow: fine just been really busy with work**

 **Me: it happens you busy right now?**

 **Rainbow: not at the moment I mean it is almost 8 why?**

 **Me: was going to call and listen to your amazing voice** **Rainbow: lol I knew you only wanted me around for my very sexy voice if you want to call you're more than allowed to. I'd love to hear about your first adventure**

I couldnt help but laugh when John came out of the bathroom shirtless and in shorts. I couldn't help but look dude I'm 16 and he is a well built man and is shirtless. It's a teen thing and into guys. That was when he realized and I realized I am staring. I quickly looked at the tv.

"What were you laughing about?" asked John sitting on the end of my bed

I quickly looked up and back to the tv "oh was just talking to a friend"

"oh yeah?? Does this friend have a name or is he nameless?"

I was trying to avoid looking at him due to the fact I knew id would probably drool. So I kept my eyes ahead at the TV

"who said it was a he?" I asked

"ok well was it a boy?"

I saw out of the corner of my eye that he was leaning forward trying to get my attention.

"yes, yes it was" I said "and if you must know his name is Jeff"

"nice one of my good friends is Jeff" he said

I could tell he stood up. I quickly looked over and then back to the TV

"what's wrong Can?"

I shook my head "nothing just watching this interesting TV show"

That was when his commercial came on you know the one with him in the grocery store buying hefty garbage bags. Then he starts to move his man pecks up and down to the sound of them saying "hefty,hefty, hefty" yeah it was that one of course it couldn't come out in my favor for once huh? I just happened to look over at him and he was copying it I couldn't help but laugh. That was when I felt my face turn red and I quickly covered my face and turned over.

I felt him come over to the bed and sit down on the bottom of the bed "what chat doing?"

"Going to sleep so I recommend you move your body before it lands on the floor" I said realizing that now I'm going to have to figure out how I'm going to come through on that

"But Candy I'm not tired please stay up with me??" whined John

"No John go lay down and behave" I said trying to avoid looking at him but gave in and gave him a quick look.

What can I say he is kind of hard to avoid looking at. Him is gorgeous

"Why do you keep quickly looking at me and then looking away it's like you don't want to look at me" said John with what sounds like a laugh being held back

"I have looked at you John quite a bit today while I have been here" I said closing my eyes "now please move so I can sleep "

"But Candace" he whined once more not moving

So as hard as I could I kicked both my legs out and kicked him as hard as I could, believe it or not his ass actually hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Ow" I heard him moan

I quickly got up and crawled to the end of the bed.

"Sorry I didn't actually think i would be able to do that" I said holding back my laugh, his face expression was priceless.

"Was that necessary?" asked John staring up at me

"Probably not but in my defense I did warn you" I said grinning getting up and walking over to hinlm

I put my hand out to help him up, he grabbed it and got up.

"Thanks for helping me up but that wasn't nice to begin with" said John with a fake pout and walking over to his bed "here I was thinking we were becoming close"

"Now come on Johnny boy no one said I was nice" I said walking over and sitting next to him "and if they did they were lying and I'm sorry for actually putting you on the floor I didn't think I would be able to as I said before"

"Now should I be worried do you have anger issues?? Should I trade rooms?" He asked acting all serious but started smiling "but out of this guess what?"

"One I don't have anger issues and two what?" I asked looking over at him

"You are looking at me and without the googely eyes" he said grinning

I shook my head slowly and got up "shush it"

He laughed "I am messing with you"

"Brat" I muttered climbing into bed

"Yeah well you can't get rid of me even if you tried"

I rolled over and looked at him realizing that he is telling the truth. I can tell by the eyes, eyes say it all. I smiled "good, because I don't think I want you to disappear. I want to keep you"

John smiled "good night Candy"

"Goodnight Johnny boy" I said grinning

I grabbed my phone and sent a text to Rainbow

 **Me: I will call you tomorrow wonderful**

 **Rainbow: ok I'll be waiting hun**

I put my phone down and fell asleep


	4. Long night

I woke up to a pounding on the door. I looked at the time 3 a.m.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I asked myself annoyed, who in their right minds would be up right now?

I got up and answered it, there stood Nikole.

"Candy"

Well that explains that

"Nikole what do you want?"

"Is John here?" She asked peaking in

"Yeah sleeping like a normal person" I said yawning "like I was until you came pounding on the door at this ungodly hour, like a crazy person"

"I am not crazy" said Nikole crossing her arms

"Until you prove me other wise yes you are" I said walking over to John and touching his arm "John your crazy girlfriend is here"

"I am not crazy" she said storming in

John looked up at me then over to her "are you kidding me? What time is it?"

"3 in the damn morning" I said crawling back in bed annoyed

"Is there something wrong Nikole? You of all people know that we get up early and have a long day tomorrow" John said sitting up

"You're shirtless in front of another girl?" She asked all annoyed

"Nikole I always sleep shirtless, you know this" John said tiredly

I couldn't help myself the opportunity was calling my name "yes he is and I am enjoying the view"

"Candy" John warned

"Sorry" I muttered

"What did she say?" asked Nikole pissed off

Ladies and gentleman I am laughing on the inside

"Did you come here to complain or did you need something?" asked John annoyed "because I would like to go back to sleep"

"I second that" I said yawning

"I wanted to see why you didn't want to sleep with me now I see why it's because of that thing" Nikole said pointing at me

"My name is Candy for one, two I am 16 years old enough already, and third if you don't leave I am about to call hotel security and tell them we are being harassed"

"You wouldn't dare" said Nikole looking at John for some type of thing saying I am bluffing

"Oh but I would, ask John what happened to him before we went to bed" I said

"My ass still hurts (Nikole gave him an odd look) she kicked me off of her bed. Yeah I wouldn't push it I believe she would actually do it. Also you know how Vince is with us getting into trouble"

"Why were you on her bed?" asked Nikole with a snarky attitude

The opportunity was there and again I dont like giving up opportunities "we were just testing out how comfortable it would be with both of us were in the same bed. I can now see why you would want to cuddle with him, he is a very comfortable person nice and warm like a werewolf. Instead of team Jacob I am team John"

John gave me another warning look and shook his with a small smile. Nikole was fuming "excuse me?" she asked it looked like smoke was coming out of her ears. It's really easy to get her going and it's quite hilarious.

"Oh my gosh Nikole. Do you really believe I would cuddle with another girl while I am in a relationship?" asked John slowly losing his patience "if you think I would put our relationship at risk like that you don't know me very well and if this jealousy shit does not end our relationship will"

That stopped her in her tracks. Shit just got real to bad I don't have popcorn. I got front row tickets to a reality show. Geez she is a drama queen. I applauded him in my head. Go John.

"You don't mean that John" said Nikole "you would throw our relationship away over a 16 year old girl?"

"No I would end this because of your ridiculous amount of jealousy" said John staring her down

It turned into both of them staring at each other. I couldn't help myself I got up and stood in front of them "and now ladies and gentlemen we have a stare down between crazy girlfriend and John Cena. Who will win??" I asked mimicking an announcer

That was when Nicole looked at me "what are you doing? Two I am not crazy"

"The winner is John Cena!!" I said raising his hand

I saw a small smile once again come from John

"Grow up!" snapped Nikole

"I believe it's you that needs to grow up" I said pointing at her then looked at John "now get rid of her"

"John can you believe how nasty she is towards me? Can you please come lay with me?" whined Nikole

"No I am fine here Nikole now you need to go" John said pointing at the door "and I don't believe she would be so nasty towards you if you were nicer towards her"

Nikole shook her head "you never acted like this towards me before and now you're kicking me out? You never kicked me out before and now she's here and you do? What the hell"

"I guess I've learned to stick up for myself and you also never showed up at 3 in the morning before. That's enough to make anyone mad"

"Well" but John cut her off

"Well nothing Nikole"

I sat there just amazed with what's going down, I know I shouldn't be but I am.

"Nikole please go I would like to go back to sleep and I am sure my room mate would also" John said nicely. To nice for my liking if it was me I would have probably been swearing up a storm. I have no patience for this crap what so ever. ... none.

"Fine but this is not over" Nikole said walking over towards the door

"Yeah it is or we are over" warned John

She glared at the both of us and then walked out. John looked at me with those apologetic eyes, those soft blue eyes "I am so sorry"

I could tell he was being sincere "it's fine John its not your fault she's psycho. Next time though is when you should be worried I hate my sleep being interrupted. My sleep and I like our relationship so next time I might just turn into a bitch no one gets in between my sleep and I"

John chuckled then shook his head slowly "its like you bring out the worse in her"

"Hey now I take offense to that, it's not my fault she is jealous. I don't even see why she is it's not like there is anything going on between us."

John grinned

"Now if I were 18" I whispered to myself

"What was that?" John asked

"I said goodnight Johnny boy"

John chuckled "goodnight"

 _$$$ 7 a.m. $$$_

I woke up to another knock on the door. "Really?"

I sighed and got up, opened up the door and there stood Nikole...again.

"I am no longer answering this door" I muttered half tempted to shut the door on her

"Is John up??" She asked trying to peer in

"No for some unknown reason we had a long night" I said sarcastically

She pushed past me and went over to John

"Just welcome yourself in" I muttered annoyed

"John wake up" said Nikole shaking him

"Go away Candy, I had the worst nightmare" whined John

"Excuse me I am not a 16 year old kid" snapped Nikole

I shook my head this 16 year old kid is about to lose her temper and give this girl a reality check. John snapped open his eyes and then ran his fingers over his face.

"We are going to be late for our breakfast reservations " whined Nikole

I am going to smack that whining bull crap out of her. John pulled the blankets over his head and Nikole pulled them back down.

"Lets go handsome we have to get going if we want to make them"

He looked over at me with those pleading eyes like saying help me help me. I shrugged what does he want me to do about it she is his crazy ass girlfriend not mine.

"I don't know if I really want to go with you after this morning incident" John said looking from her to me. I nodded my head in agreement

"I know I sure wouldn't want to" I said digging through my bags for clothes

"Nikole you haven't been very nice to me or to anyone lately. You have been bossy.." said John

"Controlling" I chimed in

"Yeah controlling" John said agreeing "disrespectful"

"What are you trying to say?" asked Nikole crossing her arms

"He's saying that you have not been a really nice person. You're acting like a brat" I said "and that's putting it nicely"

"No one asked you child" said Nikole getting closer to me

"That's what I mean Nikole. You aren't the person I fell in love with the person I want to plan a future with"

"So are you saying you want to leave me?" She asked with her pouty face

Oh no she's going to pull the fake tears. I've seen this plenty of times with my mom

"I don't know as of right now I'm saying a break. At this point I just don't know what I want. I'm not happy" John said looking from Nikole to me back to Nikole

"But John..." and here comes the fake tears "I love you and want to be with you"

"Don't cry Nikole..."

"Don't fall for it John. Those are fake crocodile tears" I muttered not sure if he heard me.

John looked at me and nodded then he looked back at Nikole...apparently he did "I am sorry Nikole until you change we need a break and figure out what we both want and what can change"

She looked at me with complete absolute hate like you can see flames in her eyes type of hate. John is right I bring out the worst in her but why?

"I really really absolutely hate you" Nikole said through her teeth

"Feelings mutual" I said as she stormed out of the room

John then looked at me "do you think I was to hard on her?

"Oh hell no she is way worse and deserved it" I said going up to him "I am proud of you"

I gave him a hug

He hugged me back "thank you candy, but if it wasn't for you I would have never had the courage"

"John I believe you would have , one can only do so much and take so much before they snap" I said letting go realizing we were still hugging one another

"Maybe you're right but having you here made it easier" said John

"No you're realizing you deserve better made it easier I was just there for support" I said looking over at him

"You're pretty amazing you know that?" Said John smiling

"Now I do, you aren't to bad yourself wonderful" I said with a smile...staring up at his amazing blue eyes

That was when I got a phone call from dad

"Hey" I said answering

"Hey how was your night?" asked dad

"Eventful" I replied quite annoyed by the whole situation still

"What you mean? What happened?" asked dad sounding all serious

"Johns ex psycho girlfriend came pounding on the door at 3 in the morning on a jealousy rampage" I said irritated

"Seriously?? I never liked her" said dad "and did you say ex?"

"Yep she sure did and yes I said ex because John told her that he wants to be in break but not sure what he wants" I said putting my stuff in the bathroom

"Finally got rid of the evil queen"

"No evil queen is still here because she hates my guts but got rid of a psychopath"

"Ok well lets meet up for breakfast" said dad

"Sure give me 20 minutes I have to take a shower" I said

"Ok sounds good"

"Ok bye" I said

"Bye " said dad and we hung up

"What did daddy o want?" Asked John coming over to me

"To meet up for breakfast so I am going to hop in the shower grab our stuff and we will head down"

"How about I go put our bags into the vehicle". John said

"Deal" I said

I hopped into the shower once done got dried and dressed in blue sweat pants and a black tank-top.

I opened up the door as John came back in

"About ready?" John asked me

"Just got to brush my hair" I replied grabbing my brush and John stayed there and watched. I quickly put it up when John stopped me

"That is not how a lady should wear their hair" said John taking it out and then started to play with it. He put it up in a braided bun.

"Thanks Johnny boy" I said observing what he did

I love it when a guy knows what he is doing with a woman's hair

"Any time" he said

I put my things in my purse and John and I looked around once more to make sure we had everything. We headed downstairs. We grabbed our plates sat down with dad. We agreed to go train some then head to the next destination.


	5. Dangerous

We got to Boston Massachusetts which if you think about it is actually close to Johns home town of Springfield. We got into our hotel room and got settled when all of the sudden I hear a knock on the door.

"I am going to let you get that, every time I answer it's your thing" I said pointing to the door "and I am quite frankly tired of seeing her damn face"

John eyed me then headed over and answered our door, I didn't even have to walk over to know who was there when I heard the voice

"Hey John what's up?"

My eyes synced in on the voice I moved my head to see around the door

"Not much was going to go see the folks in a little bit" I heard John say

"I was..." but he stopped when I walked up "and who might this be?"

I put my hand out for him to shake "Candy"

He grabbed it "Mike"

I smiled "nice to meet you"

I knew who it was but who am I to be rude?

"I can say the same...who..."

"16 and Marks daughter" John said quickly

Both him and I looked at John pry for different reasons but still glanced at him...really?

"Marks daughter? As in Undertaker the dead man?" He asked staring at me

I looked back at John "really?"

He shrugged and chuckled

"Yeah I seem to always get that same reaction...why?"

"You apparently don't know your dad to well do you?" asked Mike smiling

"Just met him" said John and I together

"John you have to get your girl caught up here before she realizes that everyone is going to be scared to cross her" said Mike "I will catch up with you guys later nice meeting you skittles"

Then he walked away

"skittles?" asked John

"Skittles, candy, candy, skittles...get it?" I said laughing

"Yeah I get it" he said with a grin

We shut the door and I stared at him for just a moment "so please tell me why you do that?"

"Do what?" He asked innocently

"Automatically tell everyone I am the scary Undertakers daughter?" I said sitting next to him as he sat down

"I am just telling everyone what they want to know you are the new meat in town everyone wants to know who you are, why you are here" said John glancing over at me

"So tell them who I am not whom I am related to he doesn't make me, he barely knows me. I make my own destiny and I don't need people scared of me just because of who my father is" I explained "if I am going to be stuck here for the next 2-3 years I will eventually need friends and hopefully a boyfriend some where in my future and I apparently can't do that if you tell everyone who my father is because apparently everyone is scared of the man"

"Well he is a scary person his persona is the deadman the undertaker he buried people alive, he has casket matches" said John with that so called creepy voice

"And let me guess you are John Cena the man that everyone falls in love with because of your beautiful blue eyes, nice looking body and even better personality but unfortunately you are dating a woman who has fake body parts and even a faker personality" I said fixing myself so I was actually looking directly at him

"Fake body parts?" He asked curiously

"Oh please it's noticeable anybody knows if the boobs don't shake then they are made of silicone" I said trying to not laugh at this mans expression

"Good call" he said chuckling "but remember we are on a break"

It was so hard for me to try and hold back my smile because that's all I really wanted to do was smile. I know nothing can go on between this man and I but man a girl can dream right? He fixed himself and actually looked at me.

"You are an amazing person you know this?" John said as more of an statement then actually a question

I gave him a small smile "so are you wonderful"

It was quiet for a moment "come with me for a little bit today, I want you to meet my family"

"You don't just take any girl home Mr. Cena you're only supposed to take..."

"Stop right there Can you are an amazing person and seems to be my friend I want my family to meet the person who can either make me a better man person or break me"

I gasped and realized that I was holding my breath and I had nothing to say to that. This guy is dangerous not like 'I am going to hurt you' type but like 'I am going to eventually hurt you emotionally type, like I am going to break your heart' type but something had me something was pulling me towards him it was like a train wreck the whole it's going to crash but I can't look away type thing and I am walking right into it...

I just was yelling at myself in the head "you are 16!!!! Jail bait!!! Pull yourself together!! Don't go!!"

Who in the hell am I kidding?

"Ok" was all that I could get out

This is the scene in a movie in which you see someone smack themselves in the head…

"You're fucking stupid Candy!" I again yelling at myself in my head

"Great you will love them" John said smiling "lets go double check with your father "

I nodded when my phone rang. I looked at it was Mr. Rainbow.

"hold on I have to answer this" I said putting my finger up and answered my phone "well hello buddy"

 **Rainbow:** hi ya wonderful how are you?

 **Me:** i am fine how are you?

 **Rainbow:** i am doing great now, what you up to?

 **Me:** well I am on the way to meet my friends family

 **Rainbow:** ohhh well dont let me interrupt just text me ok?

 **Me:** alright well I'll call you later ok and yes I'll text you when I have a chance ok??

 **Rainbow:** ok Can miss you I'll be waiting

I smiled a little bit **Me:** alright miss you too I'll text you in a little bit stay out of trouble and you have a great day ok?

I looked up at John who was now giving me an odd look

 **Rainbow:** you too beautiful

Then he hung up. John now had this curious look on him.

"what?" I asked confused

"who is this Jeff?" he asked with a small smile

"A friend" I said

"A friend? From home?"

I slowly shook my head "he said hes from North Carolina"

"wait what? How did you meet him then?" asked John now confused

"umm that's none if your business" I said knowing he wasnt going to agree to it

He gasped "you met him online didnt you?"

I shrugged "maybe"

"you know he could be like 59 and a pedaphile"

I rolled my eyes "alright to be fair I mainly met him and started talking to him because I knew it would piss off my mom and it was only supposed to be for like a few days and now it's been 2 or 2 and a half years"

"alright well i guess we will finish this discussion later lets go hang out my family" he said

He stood up and put his hand out like a gentleman to help me up. I grabbed it and I don't know what it was but to me I felt electricity running through my body. I followed him to the door and that was when I realized I still was holding his hand and now that I am thinking about it realizing that I was again holding my breath. I quickly let go and he looked at me and was giving me that concerned look

"You ok?" He asked me

"Umm yeah I am fine" I said quietly rubbing my arm

"Liar" my inner voice was yelling "you like him"

I at the point wanted to ground my inner voice I believe they call it a Conscience. He smiled at me

"Ok let's go" John said holding the door opened for me

"Alright" I said

We walked down to the lobby out the door and to the car. We then went to the best gym in town and found my father.

"Hey Dad" I said walking up to him

"Hey Can hey John" Dad said stopping and looking at me "how's it going?"

"Well for starters I can say thank you because I will end up not having a social life because everyone is scared of you" I said putting my finger on my chin acting like I was thinking

Dad chuckled

"Two can I go with John and go meet his family"

Dad stopped and looked at John "meet your family?"

"We aren't always here so while I was here I wanted to go see my family and thought Candy would enjoy getting out for a little bit" John said quickly apparently catching dad was thinking what I had thought also

Apparently he is scared of The Deadman also

"Ok have her back here at a decent time understood"

"Yes sir" John said standing straight and nodding...like a soldier

"Harm any hair on her body and you my friend will be buried alive"

"Understood sir" John said

I looked between them both Dad is so the dominant one right now. Well this can't be good.

"Behave Candy" Dad said hugging me

"I will Dad"

We walked out of the gym and hopped into the car I looked my friend

"John let me express myself for a moment" I said looking over at him

"Alright"

"Everyone, I don't care who, can be scared of that man but you, YOU can not be scared of him you are my best friend right now and I can not have you scared of my father" I said touching his arm ignoring that electric feeling that is running through my bones and my veins

"He is a scary dude" John said looking over at me

"Scary dude? Scary dude or not you are not allowed to be scared of him now pull it together" I said "for me"

John nodded

"Ok soldier boy let's head to the parents house" I said taking a deep breath in and slowly letting it out

About an hour and forty five minutes later we got to his parents house. We pulled up into the driveway my heart was racing. I looked over at John

"Ready?" He asked

I took a deep breath in and slowly let it out "ready as I'll ever be"

He got out and came over to the passenger side and opened the door for me

"Well thank you Johnny Boy" I said smiling "what a gentleman"

"Come on" he said wrapping his arm around my shoulder

We walked up and walked in. I didn't even have to look around I felt the presence..I felt the evil, the jealousy

"Nikole" john said dropping his arm to his side

I looked up and there she was standing staring.


	6. family

"Hi John!l said a woman whom I am assuming is his mother

"Hi Mom" said John hugging her but he was still staring at Nikole aka bitch face or hmm humping dog, herpes that never goes away

They let go and she looked at me

"Hi who are you?" She asked with a smile on her face

"Mom this is my friend Candy, Candy this is my Mom Carol" said John introducing us

"Hi Miss Cena" I said shaking her hand

"Candy these are my brothers Sean, Dan, Matt, and Steve" John said pointing to each of them

"You weren't kidding when you said your mom had a handful were you?" I asked shaking each of their hands

Everyone laughed "no he wasn't but it's ok kept things entertaining as they grew up"

"And Candy this is my Dad John"

John stood up and shook my hand "nice to meet you Candy"

"Nice to meet you sir"

"So what brought you here I am sure the traveling life isn't to much fun" said Carol looking between John and I for some sort of hint

"Oh her mom didn't want her"

I quickly looked up at Nikole and that's when I felt it the anger the frustration, the I want to punch her in her damn throat. "Excuse me for a moment"

I walked out the door shutting the door behind me

Johns POV

i looked at Nikole "can I speak to you for a moment outside?"

Nikole followed me out to the porch

"What in the hell is your damn problem Nikole?"

"Well it's the truth isn't it? That's why she is with Mark?" Said Nikole like it wasn't a big deal

"We don't know the whole story Nikole, it wasn't your place to say why she was with Mark they didn't even know that she was with Mark" I said annoyed "that is Candys story and when she is good and ready to talk about then SHE will tell it not you or anyone else"

"Why does it matter who tells it it's going to get out anyways?"

"Geezes Nikole it's called RESPECT do you not get that at all?" I asked getting irritated

It was one of those moments in where you just wanted to grab them by the head and just shake it hoping something in their brain will just stick but you know very well it's not. Not only that but you know that it's frowned upon in society. Nikole was silent

"You have changed John" said Nikole quietly

"why did you bring her here anyways anyone knows you only being a girl home if you see..."

She stopped and gasped. Well I know very well where this is going "You like her don't you?" Nikole asked like she figured it out

I shook my head "no and if I did I sure wouldn't be telling you"

"You do realize she is jail bait right and you can lose your job"

"Oh my goodness Nikole how many times do I have to tell you I do not like her like that!!! She is a friend a friend in who you are disrespectful towards and what you said is uncalled for"

"Whatever John I am not sorry I said it, it's the truth and she knows it is too" Nikole said crossing her arms

"You can go, I don't want you here"

"You know why we can't fix anything it's because she is always around" complained Nikole "I love you"

"No you don't Nikole you don't even know what Love is" I said "you aren't mature enough to love someone or mature enough to even understand the concept of it and no she isn't the reason in why WE can't fix this YOU are...you and your damn disrespectful ass attitude"

"But John..are you really ending this? Over her?" She asked like she was surprised

"Yes I am ending it and no it's not over her and if I have to explain once again why I am ending this then you apparently haven't been listening which means you aren't worth my time"

"If I leave there isn't going to be a chance of fixing this" nikole said like it was a warning

"That's the point Nikole now go!" I hollered

That's when I stopped and I looked around and didn't see Candy. I started panicking when I saw movement in the vehicle. I walked over to the vehicle and got in leaving Nikole there

"I am sorry" I said looking over at her that's when I saw her staring out the window where Nikole was standing.

Before I could do anything Candy opened up the door and was standing in front of her

"Awe is someone crying did I hurt your little feelings?" Nikole said getting in her face

Fuck me seriously girls are nothing but trouble how do I get myself into these situations? I groaned and got out of the vehicle but before I could reach her Nikole is on the ground with Candy on top of her just punching the shit out of her next thing I know my brothers were by my side splitting the two up.

Candys POV

"You're fucking crazy!" hollered Nikole rubbing her face

"You only met half of it and ilI claim that shit and you know something you're right bitch my mom didn't want me she regretted me you don't think I couldn't tell?! Her not being home to take care of me like she was supposed to be, her being out every fucken night fucking god knows who drinking her life away. Yes I knew my mom didn't want me, yes I knew my mom was a hoe and yes with all of that only made me stronger!! So before you judge how about you live my life walk in my shoes. I am sorry you are so freaking miserable and insecure with yourself that you have to make everyone else miserable around you why do you think John is acting the way he is do you think he wants to be unhappy and leave you? that guy loves you and all you're doing is pushing him away. He wants you but you're to much of a bitch to notice" I hollered trying to get myself out of Johns grip "I wish I knew what love is I may never know but if I end up finding it I hope it's with someone as great as John because he deserves someone so much better than what you're doing how you're treating him!!"

I was shaking, I was not holding back the tears that were forming because well I am an emotional mess. I could hear my heart just thumping so fast. Nikole was quiet everyone was quiet, at that moment I felt ashamed I felt embarrassed for acting the way I did but I knew she needed that reality check and honestly I was happy for doing it.

"I am sorry" I said looking at Mrs. Cena

"Not you're fault you're fine, Nikole you can go you are no longer wanted here" said Mrs Cena waving at her

Nikole huffed and then went to her car and left.

"Come on dear let's go ice that hand of yours" said Mrs. Cena wrapping her arm around me

We headed in and sat down at the dining room table. Mr Cena brought me a cold bag of green beans. "Where did you learn to punch like that?"

I shrugged "I don't know it just kind came out of me"

"Like a fucking wolverine" said Matt grinning from ear to ear

"Language" warned Mrs. Cena

"Yes ma'am" said Matt quietly

So that's where John gets it from.

"Are you guys staying for supper?" asked Mr. Cena looking between us

John and I looked at each other

"It's up to you Can" John said taking the ice off of my hand and looking at it

I touched him for a split second and he looked up at me. I nodded

"We can stay?" He asked happily

I nodded once again this time with a smile "yeah we can stay"

He hugged me. Mrs. Cena came over "Well dear I don't think anything is broken probably just bruised"

"Thank you Mrs. Cena and sorry for the incident outside" I said looking down at the table "I feel…"

"Oh dear it's fine I have been waiting for a long time for something like that to happen to her" confessed Mrs. Cena with a small smile

"Wait what?" asked John glancing up at his Mom

"Son she is not the nicest person you can have better." said the Cenas in unison

"So you don't like her?" asked John confused

They shook their heads

"No not really" said Mrs. Cena with a shrug

I held back my grin and my chuckle as I knew it was probably for the best even though it was so hard to do so

"Here is a life lesson, you can be beautiful on the outside but if your soul, personality, and character are ugly than so are you and my dear everything was ugly about that girl. Now Candy dear you, you are beautiful everything about you is beautiful... do not let anyone change that about you. " said Mrs. Cena standing me up

I held back my tears as that was the nicest thing I have ever been told.

"Can I give you a hug?" I asked nervously

She nodded and I gave her a hug and that was when a tear escaped. I quickly wiped it away

"Candy I may not know a whole lot about you since we have seriously just met like a whole 45 minutes ago but you are a very strong girl and I can tell you are a good one. You are welcome here, we can be your family"

I looked over at John and he was smiling.

"I would like that very much" I said walking over to John.

I looked up at him and wrapped my arms around. He kissed the top of my head and I put my head on his arm. I smiled and looked around. So this is what it feels like to have people around you that love you.


	7. slept together?

Later that night we went back to the hotel. I grabbed my stuff took a quick shower stuck on my shorts and a tank top and crawled into bed. I started to scroll through Facebook when I got a message

Rainbow: hey how was the friends fam?

Me: actually it went good after I beat the shit out of an ex

Rainbow: you did what?

Me: it's a long story

That's when John came out and over to me

"May I sit with you?" He asked quietly

I scooted over some so he could sit next to me

Rainbow: I'd love to hear about this one

I chuckled

"Well today was interesting" John said

"You could say that" I said leaning back and looking up at the ceiling

Me: and I shall tell you about it sometime

Rainbow: tomorrow?

"I'm sorry about Nikole" John said turning to his side and looking at me

I turned to my side "hey everyone has a psycho ex yours just happens to work with you and apparently stalks you"

Me: of course Jeffy

"Unfortunately" John said with a sigh "she was never this bad before I mean she was like this but not as bad"

Rainbow: alright hun good night cant wait to hear your voice tomorrow

Me: good night talk to you tomorrow handsome

"As you said I bring out the worst in her" I said "it happens"

"You are truely amazing at this" John said touching the side of my face

"Oh Johnny boy a lot of my moms exs didn't like me I know how to roll with it" I said with a chuckle

He moved a piece of hair out of my face. I looked at him

"Let's pick a movie and relax" suggested John

"Ok" I said

He stared at me for a moment and reached for the remote. We searched through the movies and finally agreed on "Jeepers Creepers 3". We laid there for a little bit and I must have fell asleep because next thing I know I am being startled awake by a pound on the door. I look over John was asleep on my bed I looked at the time and it was 3 in the morning. What the fuck is up with people and waking people up at 3 in the morning. I sighed and got up when there was another pound

"You better be really fucking hot or dying!!" I Hollered as I got to the door.

I opened it and there stood Nikole

"Seriously?!" I yelled "why in the hell is it always you when I answer the damn door?"

She pushed past me and went to the other bed and sat down

"May I help.." but I got interrupted

"Oh my goodness did you two sleep together?" She asked looking at me

I sighed "it's to early to deal with this"

I shook John extremely hard

"What?" He muttered

"Your psycho ex is here" I said pissed off

"Tell her to leave"

"I am standing right here" she said annoyed

I noticed his eyes quickly opened and sat straight up "do you not get that we are done?"

"No one breaks up with me I break up with them" said Nikole crossing her arms

"May I suggest counseling?" I asked with a shrug

"I am not crazy and I do not need counseling" said Nikole with a growl

"John I am tired and can not deal with another night of her, do you know of a place in which I can sleep?"

"You can stay right here Can" John said looking up at me with those eyes...oh god those eyes

"Umm no because it's quite obvious to all of us in this room and possibly the whole roaster that you two need to talk and quite frankly I am tired of being in the middle" I said annoyed "Nikole there is nothing going on between the two of us"

"That's why you two were sleeping together" said Nikole pulling out the rolling chair at the desk and sitting on it

I rolled my eyes "room number John now"

"candy no" john said "she is…"

"John! Room number the fuck now I am tired and I'm over this shit" I said well basically growled

"250" John muttered

I nodded and headed off to the room. I knocked on the door and it opened to a rain bowed hair guy. I was seriously in awe

"May I help you?" He asked slowly

"Candy John Cena gave me your room number his psycho ex.."

"Jeff and you have said enough come in" Jeff said

I stopped for a moment and started at him...no it's not right?? Rainbow hair, the voice oh my goodness his voice...no it cant be what are the odds theres like over a trillion people on earth

I walked in and I crawled into the bed

"That's my bed" Jeff said quietly

"And your point I am not sleeping on the floor so you can crawl in if you want I am not going to bite or lay on the floor your choice" I said quietly as I noticed another guy in the bed next to his

Jeff gave me a weird looked but decided against the floor and laid next to me.

"How old are you?, you look quite young to me"

"I am 17, just turned it about three hours ago"

"17? Maybe I should sl..."

"Jeff you're good we aren't having sex so you won't go to jail" I said rolling over towards him

"You sure?" He asked looking over at me cautiously

"Absolutely" I said

"Ok good night and Candy happy birthday" Jeff whispered

"Thank you Jeff" I said and fell asleep

Johns pov

I looked over at Nikole "what do you want?"

"You John, I want you" Nikole said sitting next to me

"Yeah well you lost that chance" I said

"Please John, I love you" Nikole said touching my arm

"I can't do the jealousy thing Nikole, I really can't"

"What were you doing in bed with her?" asked Nikole now glaring at me

"Nothing we were watching a movie and I fell asleep on accident" I said closing my eyes

"Uh huh"

"This is what I am talking about you are way to jealous for me"

"Please John please forgive me and I will try harder" Nikole said now on her knees "don't you love me?"

"I do love you Nikole but that's slowly fading away because you are way to jealous for me you are always picking a fight and I can't do it anymore" I said annoyed "It is exhausting"

"Please give me one last chance" begged Nikole

"Fine but the moment you decide to act all jealous and start being rude it's over" I said sighing cant believe I gave in

She leaned over and kissed me "I love you babe"

I put on a small smile "i love you too"

Candys pov

What seemed like just a few hours later I felt someone staring at me. I turned my head and looked over and there sat his roommate

"Have a goodnight sleep?" He asked with a grin on his face

I shook Jeff

"What?" He asked quietly

"Someone is talking to me and I have no idea who he is" I said kind of creeped out

"He is Matt my brother, Matt this is Candy and today is her birthday" Jeff said tiredly

"Well happy birthday, when did you get in?" He asked all casually

"3 this morning you can thank Johns girl.."

"You don't have to say anymore" he said slowly shaking his head

"Wow this must happen a lot" I said looking between both Matt and John

"Yes but usually the girl doesn't end up in bed with my brother so this one is new to me" said Matt looking between the both of us "hope you used protection"

"17" said both Jeff and I at the same time

"Wow rocking the cradle are we little brother?" Matt said amused

"Nothing happened" we said yet again

That was when there was a knock on the door. Matt got up and answered the door in came both my dad and John. They looked at the both of us

"What's going on here?" Asked John staring at Jeff and I

"Nothing" we said in unison looking between dad and John

"Why are you sleeping with my daughter?" asked Dad crossing his arms

"Whoa daughter?" asked Jeff and Matt staring over at me

I sighed "here we go again"

"Daughter? Why didn't you tell me you were Marks daughter before you slept with me?"asked Jeff apparently before actually thinking

"Shut up" said Matt looking at dad

"You aren't helping your situation" I said quietly looking over at him

Jeff shrugged

"You two slept together?" asked John pointing between us

"You two slept together?" Dad growled

"No" I said

"Maybe" said Matt

"Yes" said Jeff

"Shut up" I said glaring at him

"Did you sleep with my daughter?" asked Dad once again

"No" I said once again

"Maybe" said Matt

"Yes" said Jeff once again

"Shut up" I said turning and glaring at him once again

"I'm not lying to the deadman he is a very scary man" Jeff said his eyes all wide

I rolled my eyes

Dad went up to Jeff and grabbed him by the shirt "What the hell is your problem?"

"Whoa Dad this wouldn't have happened if someone didn't have a psycho ex" I said eyeing John

Dad then turned his attention to John "So this is your fault?"

"Ummm no she knows right from wrong it's not like I slept with her" John said innocently

I quickly looked at him and he gave me that look like what the hell are you saying

" oh my goodness Dad all we did was sleep nothing else happened I got tired of fucken Nikole pounding on the door at 3 in the morning so I asked John for a room number so I could sleep, he gave me Jeff's"

"Nothing happened?" asked John looking between us

"You aren't my dad and it's your fault I am in this situation in the first place so you need to be quiet" I said eyeing John

"Yeah what she said" said Jeff crossing his arms

Dad was quiet and looked between us "Nothing happened?"

We shook our heads

"No sir" said Jeff

"No Dad" I said

"Don't let it happen again" he said glaring at Jeff

"Yes sir" said Jeff

Dad looked at me and then pointed to the door "go back to your room and I am going to be having a chat with your ex" said Dad glaring at John

"Um she is my girlfriend again" said John quietly

"Well then I guess the four of us are going to be having a discussion, call her ass up and have her back to your room"

"She's already there waiting for me" said John avoiding eye contact with me which is probably a good thing since if looks could kill well he would be 6 feet under

We headed back to our room with Dad. We walked in

"Nikole get your ass up standing"

Nikole shot right up haha look at that she can obey orders.

"I don't know what the hell is going on but you need to stop knocking on my daughters door at 3 in the morning just because you are in a jealous rage if you do not stop I will be sure to tell Mr. McMhan and have your ass suspended is that understood? My daughter needs her sleep at night and if you can't be respectful well your ass will be on the sidelines or at another hotel. Do you understand?" He roared

Now I see why he is known as the scary guy.

"Yes sir"

"Now you are banned from this room get your ass up and out" said Dad

I like that idea no actually love

"Sir if I may.." but John stopped real quick

Dad glared at him

"Never-mind" he said quickly

"But.." said Nikole

Dad pointed to the door

"John if you want to go, you may it's either that or stay here but if there are anymore problems you are out" said Dad "i had you stay with her because I trust you but apparently you are causing problems so it stops or this room arrangement is going to end"

Nikole stopped and looked back at John. John looked from Nikole to me back to Nikole

"I'll see you later" said John looking at me "Nikole"

Nikole and I both looked at him "huh?"

"I'm staying here"

"But what about us?" Asked Nikole

"We will discuss this" John said

She rolled her eyes then looked at Dad and then walked out.

"Behave" he said looking at the both of us then walked out

I turned and looked at John "you really staying with me?"

"Well yeah I can always deal with Nikole I love her but there is only one Candy and if you think about it Nikole has a twin so she isn't that unique"

I chuckled

"I told you you couldn't get rid of me even if you tried" John said kissing my forehead

I wrapped my arms around him "I love you Johnny boy"

"I love you too Can" he said wrapping his arms around me


	8. birthday

I looked up at John and he stared at me

"You are amazing you know that?" asked John running his hand through my hair "to deal with my girlfriend like that"

"Yeah what made you take that back I mean we were almost free and clear?" I said giving him the what the hall are you thinking look

"because even though she drives me absoultely bat shit crazy I do love her...i just dont know if..."

"If you are in love with her" I said finishing his sentence not even thinking about it

He picked me up and stuck me on the bed and laid next to me

"So today is your birthday right?" He asked

I nodded "yeah"

"Well since we are all kind of busy today how about tonight we all get around and play cards or something. I know it's not much but it's at least something"

"Ok Johnny boy" I said quietly

"As long as you're there" is what my inner voice was saying

"Ok let me see what I can through together I mean it will obviously going to be after wrestling tonight so it's going to be a long night"

"Ok" I said "at least SHE is banned from the room so we can sleep past 3"

John chuckled "yeah yeah we can thank god"

That was when there was a knock on the door. John kissed my forehead once more than got up and answered it.

"Hi Brie" I heard John say

I got up and looked out the door "oh my goodness the she devil has a twin"

"The she devil is my sister" Brie hissed "and I would appreciate it if you could apologize to her as she is very hurt"

"Aka she sent you to spy for her" I said leaning against the door

Brie was silent for a moment "yeah pretty much"

John and I nodded

"I know how girls work that's why I don't get along with most of them" I admitted with a shrug

"Look I got her side of the story what's yours" Brie said looking between the both of us

"Nothing is going on John and I are friends and your sister..."

"Is overly jealous" Brie said nodding her head

"She has been pounding on our door almost every day at three in the damn morning" said John "thinking she will find something going on"

"Oh my sister" Brie said annoyed "ok I'll talk to her"

We nodded and then shut the door. John then once again picked me up and put me on the bed only to get another knock on the door. I looked up at John who rolled his eyes. He went to the door and I heard it once more...that voice. Mike. I crawled to the end of the bed and sure enough. I got up and went over to the door

"Hi Mikey muscles" I said seeing if he realized what I said

"Hey Can and you have seen my movies so you knew who I was the entire time"

I nodded my head "Yes I love your movies I just didn't want to seem like a crazy obsessed fan"

Mike smiled "I like you"

I grinned

"Maybe we should hang out sometime" said Mike all sweet like

"I would love that" I said with a huge grin

"Ok" he said quietly

I felt John look at me "ok what did you need Mike?"

"Oh I was going to see if you had the chance to talk to our Candy here about her dad"

"I already know all about him I also came to the conclusion that I will not have any social life as long as everyone thinks that the deadman will haunt them if they talk to me"

Mike nodded "ok well just so you know that doesn't scare me I won't be disappearing anytime soon"

"She's 17 Mike" John said putting his hands 9n his hips

I slowly looked up at him and then back to Mike

"I thought you said that she was 16" said Mike

"Today is my birthday" I said giving him a small smile

"We are all getting together to play some cards if you would like to join" I said kind of hoping he says yes

"Oh I am sure Mike is busy" said John quickly

I looked up at Mike "yep coming to play some cards"

I gave him a hug "it's after wrestling tonight"

"Ok where at?" asked Mike

"Jeff's hotel room" said John with a sigh

I looked up at him "I'm assuming you have a phone Mike"

He pulled it out and I gave him my number "that way you can get a hold of me muscles"

He chuckled "I am assuming that is your favorite movie of mine?"

I nodded "why yes yes it is and I think that nickname will stay"

"I am ok with that" said Mike grinning

"Should I leave you two alone?" asked John with a groan

Mike grinned for a moment "um no I should be leaving I will see you later Skittles"

"See you later Mikey Muscles" I said and then he walked away but not without turning around and waving at me.

I waved back and he turned back around and walked away. I walked back into the room to get glares from John.

"Mikey Muscles? Where the hell did that come from?" John asked

"His movie in which I have seen a dozen and a half times" I said like duh

John shook his head slowly "seriously?"

I nodded my head "Yes seriously"

"Of course you are"

"Why ask if you don't like the answer?" I asked rolling my eyes

"I was just hoping for a different answer" John said with a sigh

"Oh Johnny boy"

"Just tell me one thing Candy" John said

"And what is that?"

"Please tell me that I am still your number one guy"

I gave him a dumbfounded look but then shook it off "Yes John you are my best friend and no one can replace you"

I wrapped my arms around him as he did the same "good"

"You're such a dork" I said with a chuckle

"Yes but I am the best one that you will ever know"

I looked up at him "why yes you are"

He chuckled "let's go wrestle"

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we walked out

Later that night-RAW

I was sitting in my dads locker room

"I see you and John have become pretty close" said dad tying up his shoes

"Yeah I would say we are pretty close but i guess that is what happens when he is to basically watch you like a child" I said with a shrug

"He isn't your babysitter but I do trust him with you but I can say I was a bit surprised that he chose you over Nikole" said dad "umm with that candy I think it's the time we sit down and have a little chit chat"

I gave him a look but agreed "ok"

I sat down and he sat next to me "when you get older much much older you will find someone that you want to have sex with hopefully someone you are in love with"

"You arent about to give me the birds and bees talk are you..." but he interrupted

"Oh dear lord please let you have sex with someone that you are in love with and when you do please wear.."

"Oh my god dad you don't have to..." but he again interrupted

"Make sure you wear protection"

"Dad you do remember who I grew up with right.."

"In which is why I am giving you this talk"

I stood up and went towards the door "dad I am a virgin! You do not need to give me this talk...I'm good wear protection I know all of this"

I saw dad let out a sigh of relief "good"

"And with that being said I am going to go, by the way the guys and I are going to play some cards after RAW I will be in bed by midnight the latest"

"No later than midnight" said dad with a warnimg

I nodded and then walked out shutting the door behind me.

"Oh my goodness did that really happen?" I asked myself

I started walking down the hall a little bit later I saw Jeff's locker room. I walked in to see Jeff in boxers

"Umm I am pretty sure most people knock" said Jeff quickly putting on pants

"Hey look at that it's the girl you slept with" said Matt pointing at me "and she now saw you in your boxers wow this relationship is going a little to fast for my liking"

I rolled my eyes when I realized that someone else was there

"Slept with?"

I turned my head and there stood Mike

"For your information I didn't sleep with him I slept in the same bed that's it no sex involved geez what's up with you people and sex" I said realizing that today must be a sex on the brain day

"Good because I am assuming you don't need the sex talk" said Mike smiling ",I mean I would give it to you but…"

"I have got it twice now do I really need it for a third time?" I asked looking at the three of them

They all shook their heads "no I think we are good"

"Good" I said looking at them

"Twice huh?" Mike asked sounding all curious

"Yes because dad seemed to think that I needed it just now" I said sitting on their bench

They laughed "haha you just got the talk"

"Happy 17th birthday" said Mike coming up to me and hugging me laughing

I pushed him away playfully "don't laugh at me"

Jeff came up to me with a grin "should we share a bed tonight?"

I rolled my eyes "ok well apparently I am going to leave you three at it because you guys are being dillwholes tonight, see you tonight at Jeff's place going to play cards and yes I may just sleep over and you better be fully clothed"

They laughed

"We are just joking around Can" said Matt chuckling

"Uh uh" I said "riiight"

"Oh don't leave Can" Jeff said smiling from ear to ear

"Bye you guys" I said then looked over at Mike and winked "bye muscles"

He laughed "bye Candy"

I pursed my lips and then walked out. I chuckled to myself and then continued down the hall way when I got a text

Mikey muscles: hey what was up with the wink

I laughed and then replied: for me to know and for you to never find out

 **Mikey Muscles: were you flirting with me? Or was I mistaken lol**

 **Me: maybe or maybe you were mistaken lol..you will never know**

 **Mikey muscles: uh uh if you say so miss thing I will find out sooner or later**

 **Me: I do say so and I guess time will only tell lol**

That was when I looked up and saw Johns locker room. I walked in and seen the bathroom door opened and the shower on. I shrugged and went towards the bathroom door I got to the opening when I realized that I was hearing moaning I looked up and saw John and Nikole

"Are you serious?!" I yelled with my eyes shut

That was when everything stopped

"Candy?!"

"That would be me" I said then turning around and walking out of the entrance and sat on the bench

A couple of minutes later out came John and a pissed off Nikole.

"Locking the door next time" Nikole said walking out pulling on her shirt

I looked up at John and we locked eyes. "Candy I am so sorry"

"Its fine its your girlfriend...we are best friends but she is your girlfriend, and you have needs"

"Candy I didnt know you were going to come here I never meant for you to see that" he said pacing in his boxers

"John for the thousandth time its fine" I said "but you can out on some clothes"

"No its not I thought you and I had something you know like a spark and I dont want to lose that"

"John what does you having sex have to do with whats going on between us? Its not like we are dating" I said now confused trying to out two and two together...am I missing something???

"Maybe one day..." but he got cut off

There was a knock on the door. I answered it there stood My dad with who I am guessing is McMahn.

"John Candy I would like to talk to you two" said McMahon looking at the both of us "but John can you please put something on over your boxers"

He turned around and I couldnt help but chuckle

"You need to listen up" said dad looking at me apparently not impressed

"Ok" I said pursing my lips

John got shorts in and MchMahn turned around

We sat down "how would you like a job Candy"

My jaw dropped "doing what?"

"Going down ringside with John, you stand next to the ring sometimes talk on mic just be his side girl" said Vince all serious

"Great" I hear my inner voice say

I looked over at John and then to dad and Vince. What other choice do I have

"Ok" I said "do I get paid I mean you did say job"

"100 bucks every time you make an appearance and every hour you are on show" said Vince

I felt my jaw drop for like a second "deal" I said shaking his hand

"By the way happy birthday" said Vince

"Thank you sir" I said "when do I start?"

"Tonight " he said then they left

Dad looked at me and then John "please tell me he was in the shower before we walked in and that's why you were in your boxers"

"john this is all you" I said leaning up against the wall

"I umm...was having sex with Nikki and Candy walked in. Nikki stormed out and I quickly out on boxers before leaving the bathroom" john muttered rubbing the back of his neck

Dad slowly shook his head and walked away. I sighed and looked over at John

"You're stuck with me" he said quietly

I shook my head "Yes yes i am"

"Stop acting like you hate me"

"I don't hate you I am very confused by you"

"What's so confusing?"

"Just Don't ok" I said

"Ok" he said "let's go get you ready for show"

I was shaking so much happening in just a very short time.


	9. workcardswtf happened

I went and got my hair done I refused to put on make up. I put on a tank top and some nice jeans and before I knew it it was John's turn. I walked up to the curtain with John to just get an evil glare from Nikole. I was shaking and I thought my heart was going to come out of my chest because it was beating so fast. Johns music came on and he held out his hand for me to grab. I took it and he lead me out. I looked around and I gasped

"It's amazing isn't it?" He said in my ear so I could hear him

I couldn't help but smile and laugh "yeah it is"

He took me up and helped me into the ring. He grabbed a mic and looked around of course he was getting those same chants "let's go Cena" and "Cena sucks" I couldn't help but giggle

"Hey everyone!!! This is home!!! So as everyone can see I have a beautiful young lady next to me and is probably wondering who she is right?"

The crowd went wild

"This is my new ring side partner Candy! She is going to be getting some experience from the best"

I chuckled and went and grabbed a mic

"The best?" i asked with a grin

Cenas eye brows raised

"He is pretty great huh?" I said chuckling

The crowd went crazy. That was when Nikole came out. She was standing on the top of the ramp with a mic in her hand. I looked up at John

"Well this just got real" I said

He nodded "this should be interesting"

"Ohhh Candy I heard you just got a job here which means you are the youngest one on the roaster" said Nikole an evil look

"Ok what's your point?" I said with a shrug

"Nikole not now" John said hoping for her to stop

"It means you're one step closer to becoming a superstar" nikole said pacing then stopping

I nodded "yeah yeah it does glad you know how to keep up...I'm quite surprised"

"Nikole" John said well more warned

"It means that as soon as you get a actual job and not just his side chick, which you are good at from what I see, you and I can go face to face"

"Take out all of our problems in the squared circle" I said "I like that idea and just because he chooses to hang out with someone that isnt an evil and well since this is a family show I am sure you can figure out the word that I would use...it isnt my fault. I wouldnt want to hang out with you either"

That was when Brie came out and said something to Nikole who was now more pissed than she actually was originally.

"Since I can't put my hands on you just yet I got permission from Vince to make this match. John you are going one on one with..."

My dads entrance came on. I looked up at John "this just got personal"

"No kidding" said John with a sigh "Well shit"

I sighed "I hate Nikole why would she do this?"

I even knew that damn answer but for some reason it came out of my mouth

"To make a point"

Dad came up to the ring and climbed in. I looked at him and he nodded. John helped me out

"good luck" I muttered

John took off his shirt and threw it at the crowd. I looked at the both of them and wished how badly I could just put my hands on Nikole at this moment of time. I would make her wish she wasn't even born. Half way through the match John was on the mat.

"Let's go John!!" I yelled hitting the mat

I looked at the crowd "let's go Cena!!"

Some chanted some didn't. I can't believe I am rooting against my dad right now. Dad gave me a funny look to just end up getting rolled up and pinned. I was actually quite surprised I hopped in the ring and I was confused on what to do. I wanted to help my dad up but I knew I was down there for John. I raised Johns hand he got mixed emotions on this match which I know is normal. I looked at John "shake the mans hand"

Dad stood up and John shook his hand. I hugged him and then John and I walked out. We got behind the curtain and Nikole was glaring at us

"Never do that again" I said glaring at her "because you will wish you didnt"

John and I stood there and waited for dad. Dad came back and gave each of us a hug

"Good match" said dad shaking his hand

He then looked at Nikole " I don't know what you were trying to achieve there and I'm sure it was nothing good so all I have to say is you failed. Stop messing with my daughters life"

A little while later wrestling was over and we all got showered changed and headed back to the hotel. I went to Jeff's hotel room when my phone rang. I answered it without even looking at the phone in which is my first damn mistake.

" I didn't think you would actually answer it" said the voice

Oh damn

"What do you want?" I asked now mad at myself for answering

"I wanted to wish my daughter a happy birthday"

"I told you I never wanted to hear from you again or did you miss that part?" I asked pissed at myself

By this time I had strange looks from everyone around me

"You are still my daughter"

"Only by blood" I said through my teeth

"You did good tonight on raw"

"Thank you" I said hate being so polite

"Can we please have some type of relationship Candy I miss you"

"No" I said "now stop calling me or I will change my number"

"Why do you hate me I did what I thought was best for you"

That was when dad came in he gave me a weird look

"No you did what was best for yourself you didn't want responsibility you wanted to be a child but I do want to say one thing" I said

"And what is that"

"Thank you because if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here I wouldn't have a new job, I wouldn't have met dad, I wouldn't have met so many new people, I wouldn't have the things I have now. I woldnt have so many new boyfriend options, I wouldn't be happy" I said knowing that was going to start the boys as they were all intuned to my conversation "so thank you"

"Candy I can take you back" said Mom pissed off

My heart sunk for like a second "you will have a hell of a fight on your hands now if you don't mind I am going to get off of here and play some cards"

I then hung up "alright let's get our cards on"

"One thing in that is questionable" said dad

I rolled my eyes knowing where it was going "do I want to ask?"

"Future boyfriend?"

I grinned for a second "yep you know future, I wouldn't have that if it wasn't for my lovely egg donor"

"Who?"

"Not telling" I said "you will have to wait just as I do because I dont even know yet"

"Let's make some bets" said Jeff looking around

"All that say John?"

Everyone put money in and when I said everyone I mean everyone. I laughed

"This isn't funny" said dad "should I be worried?"

"No dad everything is alright" I said shuffling the cards "it was mainly to get not only mom going but the guys and well apparently you since they were so involved with my conversation"

"Alright well be in bed by midnight" said dad

"Ok" I said "good night dad"

"Good night love you"

"Love you too"

Then he walked out

"Alright spill we were right weren't we" said Matt

"Not saying the future is the future not the present and besides all futures change besides I mainly said it to get all of you guys going" I said looking at all of them "besides cant do anything as long as he as the she devil in his lfe and plus for all you know it could be mr. Rainbow over there or muscles or some stranger off the street"

John was now grinning and I playfully rolled my eyes

That was when someone else came in..the viper "Mr. Randy Orton"

He shook my hand "I heard we were playing some cards tonight"

Wow what can I say surrounded by some good looking men...every girls dream and I am living it. Randy looked at me and at this moment I am quite happy we are in a suite as we have a table with a total of 6 people including me but we only had five chairs.

"Stand up" said Randy

I did as told and he sat down I was about to say what the hell when Randy pulled me down on to his lap.

"Well ok then" I whispered to myself "not going to argue to that one"

"Happy birthday by the way" said Randy "I brought some alcohol as that is what I did when I turned 17"

Everyone looked at each other

"Candy look at me can you honestly say that you never had a drink?" Randy asked me

"Well I would be lying if I said I never drink before so" I said with a shrug

"And I brought mikes hard lemonade black cherry in which I am sure you would like" said Randy giving me one

"You do realize that my dad.."

"Yes I know who your dad is and do you see him here?" Randy asked looking around

"No" I said slowly shaking my head

"Ok so drink have fun" said Randy

I bit my lip but took a drink "wait I am supposed to say no to peer pressure"

We looked at each other just grinning like idiots

"you my friend are an interesting character arent you?" randy asked as we dealt out cards

"ohhh you have no idea" Michael said

"You do realize this is against the law?" John asked crossing his arms

"No one is going to say anything John look around you're the only one without a drink in your hand" said Randy pointing at everyone else

John sighed and then looked at me "limit yourself you are not to get drunk"

"Yes sir" I said taking another drink

We sat there and played some cards.

A little while later went by and it was 12:30 and well let's just say I was really tipsy not going to lie. I may have been drinking them like water

"Haha this is fun" I said standing up well trying to but a little unbalanced

That was when someone grabbed me "ok it's time to turn in" said who I am assuming was John

" but it was just getting fun" I heard Mike say

"Yeah fun til Mark finds out and has your ass"

"Party pooper" I muttered

"Yep sure am" said John

I then felt myself get picked and carried " goodnight you guys!"

I closed my eyes

"Your dad is going to be pissed"

"Only if you say something" I sing

"Be quiet your loud" he said

I then felt myself be put down and that was when I felt it I covered my mouth and ran into what I was hoping the bathroom.

"Ok so you missed the toilet and got it on yourself" I heard John say "Alright we need to get you into the shower"

"Haha you're going to see me naked always been my dream you going to join me?" I asked trying to be sly but failing

I heard him chuckle "no no I'm not"

"Well damn" I said apparently a little loud "well there goes my dream"

Johns pov

Well how the hell am I going to do this without the chance of Mark finding out. I sighed and called the only one I know that would keep her mouth shut.

"Hey Trish I know it is late but I need your help"

A few moments later after giving her my room number she came in.

"Please tell me this isnt marks daughter the one that I have heard so much about" she asked looking down at Candy

"For the record it wasnt my idea" I said with my hands up in defense

"You best hope that this doesnt get out you can get into so much trouble and mind you I am sure Mark would have your ass"

"That is why I called you" I said "Trish please dont say anything it wasnt my idea what so ever I am just trying to get her cleaned up and into bed"

Trish sighed "alright get out I got this covered"

"thank you Trish"

$$Trishs pov$$

"oh baby girl what did you do tonight?"

"haha got drunk apparently" she said chuckling "cant hold my alcohol"

"No you cant take your alcohol" I said "come on we need to get you into the shower and clean you up"

I got her undressed and put into the bath

"Ok Candy you need to help me" I said

She was out. I sighed. I washed her hair the best that I could and got her out and dryed up.

"John I need some clothes for her"

John brought me clothes and slid them through the door. I got her dressed and then picked her up and laid her on the bed

"she is all yours have fun" I said "dont worry your secret is safe with me but dont put either one of us in this situation again"

"Deal and I owe you one"

"Just bring her by one day so I can talk to her and actually meet her"

I nodded "Will do"

Then I left

Johns pov

Trish left and that was when Candy woke up

"Want to come and lay with me Johnny boy we can have some fun."

"No no we cant Can" I said chuckling

"Come on we can kiss no one wil know"

"Candy I am not even having this conversation with you as one you are too young and two you wont even remember it"

"Am I not fake enough for you John is that it?"

"Candy you are really pretty and I like you but we arent going to do this tonight" I said laying in the other bed

She tried to get up and walk towards me but I made her lay back down "you stay here"

"whatever must be I have to have fake boobs and a fake ass and even a faker personality for you to want to be with me" she said seeming really upset

I sighed "Candy just shh go to bed"

She huffed and turned and fell asleep

"i am sorry Can" I said quietly to myself as she fell asleep.

I went over and covered her up and kissed her on the head, then went and laid down on the other bed and fell asleep

Candys pov

I woke up with a massive headache and looked around

"How you feeling miss thing?"

"Like I got hit by a truck" I muttered rubbing my head "what the hell happened?"

"Do you remember anything?" John asked

I shook my head trying to remember "no I remember playing cards and Randal bringing alcohol but after that it becomes fuzzy"

"Well let's go get some juice and we have a few things to discuss"

"What did I do last night?" I asked worried

"Well do you want the truth?"

"No I want you to lie to me John" I said sarcastically "well yes I want you to be honest"

"Well you threw up all over yourself so I had to have Trish come over to get you undressed and cleaned up, by the way she want to talk to you"

"So she saw me naked?" I asked putting my head in my hands

"Yeah it was either that or call your dad and well I am sure that wouldnt have been a good idea"

"That was a good thought" I said patting him on the shoulder

"Candy there was something that you may have said that I am curious about"

"Shit I talked too?"

"More than you will ever want to admit to" said John

"Do I want to know?"

That was when there was a knock on the door. John went and answered it as I took some ibuprofen. I looked up and there stood Randy.

"How is our little partier?" asked Randy

"Well enough to hurt you what happened to not getting drunk?" i asked glaring at him

"Its not my fault that you started drinking mine also" Randy said

That was when dad came up to us

"How was your party last night?"

We all looked at him and then in unisome "great"

"Thats awesome glad to hear that I can trust my daughter with all of ya"

"Well of course she is the light of our lives" Randy said looking at me with a wink

I shook my head slowly

"Well I am glad you had a good time Can, you only turn 17 once right?"

"Right dad" I said feeling like I wanted to be sick again

"Well lets go get some breakfast and start our day" he said starting to walk away

We stood there for a moment "Well lets go" he said turning and looking at us

We followed...ohhh he will eventually find out about this and we will be dead.


	10. time to confess

After breakfast we headed back up to the hotel room, John decided that he was going to miss some time from working out. We grabbed our stuff and sat down by the pool

"How you feeling?" John asked

"Guilty, stupid, debating on puking or if I am fine" I said holding my stomach

"Guilty?" He asked

"You had to see me like that John and worse you had to get help to get me cleaned up and put into bed and I am sure you are on Nikoles shit list"

"Candy you need to realize something you have given me more joy in my life since you have been here. You are fine no need to feel guilty and the whole Nikole thing we have been going down hill for awhile and you made me realize that. You may be 17 but you are the most amazing 17 year old I know"

I couldn't help but smile "so are you going to tell me the stupid shit I said last night"

"It wasn't all stupid" said John

"So what did I say?" I asked

"Well it's more of what you asked me"

I raised my eye brows do I want to know? I dont know why I asked I know I'm going to find out anyways.

"Well for one you asked me if we could kiss"

"I did not" I said embarrassed putting my head into my hands then looking back up at him.

"You did and you may have confessed your undying love for me" said John putting his hand on his heart

I sat down and put my feet in the water and John followed suit

"not uh?" I asked even more embarressed trying to figure out if he was joking or not

My heart sunk that was when we heard someone "there you are"

of course he wouldnt have been able to respond. We looked up and there was Nikole. I was now frustrated

"Oh did I interrupt something?" asked Nikole coming along side of the pool

It was just starting to get good. I sighed.

"Can we go out John or are you baby sitting?" asked Nikole

John looked down at the pool then up at me then over to Nikole. I stood up and went over towards Nikole.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked pretending to be nice

She laughed and John gave me a curious look

"Sure why not child?"

"I heard silicone floats is it true?"

Johns jaw dropped

"I don't know" Nikole said looking confused

"Let's find out" I said and pushing her into the pool

"That was mean" John said with a slight small smile

"But it was good" I said as she came up from underneath

"What the hell?" She asked

"Look they don't, what a disappointment" I said "I'll see you later John"

I walked out and ran into Mike

"Mikey muscles" I said grinning

"Skittles" he said laughing

"How's it going?" I asked as Brie and Alexa came up to us.

"Have you seen my sister?" asked Brie

"Last I saw her she was in the pool" I said "apparently she was dying to get into the pool"

"Pool? My sister wasnt plan.." then Brie stopped and looked at me with her head cocked "what did you do?"

"Nothing really I mean I only wanted to see if her silicone boobs floated" I said "I didn't think it was a bad thing, it was more an experiement"

Brie purses her lips "Good one ok I'll go get her, now that she has to get changed and she's going to be pissy so thank you for that"

I nodded my head "you're welcome anytime"

Brie shook her head "you bring the worst out of her"

"See you aren't the only one that has said that"I said holding back a grin "so it has to be true"

"Oh it's true, it's very true" Brie said with a sigh

I turned my head towards Alexa

"hello"

"Don't talk to me"

I smiled "you women really don't like other girls do you?"

I saw Mike grin out of the side of my eye

"Give your sister my best with managing her hair now that she will have to straighten it again" I said then I looked at Mike "bye Mikey Muscles"

I walked off and headed back to my hotel room. I sat down on my bed.

"What did I say to him last night?" I asked myself "why did I have to get drunk?"

I laid back on my bed but I couldn't get it out of my head. Do I interrupt John and Nikole or not. I sat there for like two hours when I felt like I had to. I messaged John

 **Me: where are you**

About a half hour later I got a message later

 **John: Applebee's with Nikole**

 **Me: ok**

 **John: why?**

 **Me: don't worry about it just curious**

I walked downstairs and just happen to see Roman

"Hey Reins" I said walking up to him

"Marks daughter right?" He asked

"Candy and yes can I ask you to do me a favor?"

"Depends what?" He asked leaning up against the wall

"Take me to Applebee's"

"Umm why?" he asked confused

"I'm supposed to meet a friend there for lunch" Yes I am lying but I am sure he wouldn't like the real answer

"Ok" he said apparently with no questions asked

He took me to Applebee's "thank you"

"No problem just know you owe me little one"

"I'm not little" I said opening the door

"To me you are"

I rolled my eyes and got out waved and went in. I looked around and didn't see him. A waiter came up to me

"How many?"

"Actually I am looking for a friend of mine" I said

"Ok who?"

"John Cena" I said "he is here with a girl with fake boobs and she's really high maintenance"

"Well since you described the chick I am assuming you know him?" He asked

"Yes sir" I said nodding my head feeling like my heart is coming out of my chest

"Follow me" he said and he took me to a private room

John looked up and saw me and he didn't take his eyes off of me. Nikole wasn't with at that moment.

"I'll get you a menu"

"Ok thank you"

"I should have known you were up to something" he said looking up at me

"What did I say last night?" I asked ignoring the fact that Nikole just got back "and I am sure it wasnt what you said that I said"

"Candy now is not the time" he muttered

"Now is the time, its bout as good as any other time, what did I say to you?" I asked knowing I was going to regret it

John looked over at Nikole then back to me

"We will talk later" John said

"No you will talk now, what did she say to you?"asked Nikole

John sighed and then looked up at me "you called my name out in your...sleep, then asked me to kiss you and join you in bed"

I felt my face go red and I couldn't tell if Nikole was mad or going to laugh at me

"Awe someone has a crush" she said with laughter

I couldn't help it I got close to her face "keep going down the road you are and this girl will have him by the time she turns 18"

I walked out of the restaurant and started walking back to the hotel. It's going to be a long trip since it was now raining

Johns pov

I watched her walk out, I looked over at Nikole then back in Candys direction

"Why do I get this feeling you are wanting to follow after her?" asked Nikole

I looked at Nikole down at my plate in which was empty and then back up.

Nikole sighed "you are aren't you?"

I didn't say anything because I was thinking

"Go I'll call Brie to come and get me." said Nikole "you can't let her walk all the way back to the hotel, not in the rain"

"You care?" I askd a bit shocked

"No not really but what she did just now did take some balls so I have to give her that"

"Ok I love you" I said kissing her

"I love you too" She Hollered after me

I hopped in my car and went after Candy. I found her walking on the side of the road. I rolled down the passenger side window

"Candy get in!" I hollered

"No it's fine I'll walk!" she yelled

"Stop being stubborn and get in!"

She hesitated but got in "where's your thing at?"

"Waiting for her sister at Applebee's" I said "and that thing volunteered to have her sister come and get her so I could pick you up"

"Finally she does have a little bit of a nice bone in her body" she said "and you lied"

"About"

"About me sleep talking I wasn't sleep talking"

"You knew what you said?"

"No John it's called I had the last fifteen minutes to think about it" Candy said "look I am sorry I put you into that position it won't happen again"

"I don't care that you put me into that position I mean don't make a habit out of it and we will be fine but still I don't care although I think Trish cared so you should reall go and talk to her" I said "look Candy we have to talk about this"

"No we don't, we really don't"

"Candy I need to know where we stand"

"We need distance John" she said now avoiding eye contact "that's where we stand"

"Umm no why?" I said hesitantly "I don't want distance"

"John as I said as I was drunk I like you ok I like you I find you attractive but that is it" said Candy looking over at me "and I just don't think that is hanging out together is a good idea until I'm old enough especially with the way you acted he other dady when I found you and Nikki having sex"

"Candy I don't care how old you are I know we can't do anything but I honestly think it will hurt more for us to avoid each other and not only that but I am sure everyone will know something is wrong"

She was quiet for the rest of the ride.

We get back to the hotel and she looked at me "I am going to talk to dad and see if I cant share a room with Jeff...I meant it when I said I needed space"

Candys pov

I quickly kissed him on the cheek and left. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I walked into the hotel and there stood dad

"Hey let's have dinner tonight ok and I'll invite John" said dad "you two are so close I think it only right"

Before I could say anything he went on "meet tonight at 6 right down here"

Then he walked off apparently preoccupied. Great and it just gets better. I walked back up to the hotel room to grab my things when John showed up.

"So we are having dinner together tonight" he said quietly "just spoke to your dad"

I looked over at him he was sitting at the end of the bed looking at the floor.

"Yeah so I heard" I replied putting the rest of my stuff in my bag

"I got a question and I want an honest reply" John said

"I have been nothing but honest with ya so ok" I said looking up at the ceiling

"Would it be better off if I broke it off with Nikole?"

"I don't see how it would matter if you did or not" I said confuses "nothing is going on between us and nothing will"

"What happened to the future?" He asked

"One future changes and two it's a whole year away" I said

"You make it sound like there is nothing there"

I stood there "John I am 17 everything changes do I like you Yes but you are what 32 you have a whole year ahead of you before we could make any choices to what is going to happen between us. By then maybe we won't like each other maybe things will get better between you and Nikole. Who knows? I sure don't the only one that does is Jesus." I ranted

"What if we make a promise to one another"

"I am not doing this with you John I am not promising my future with you as I dont know where my future is going to be, where our future will be" i said leaning up against the desk "now as I said I like you but do not be obbsessive with me"

"Candy please I just want some reassurance that there will be some type of an us when you get older" John said standing up in front of me

"The only reassurance you are going to get is me telling you that you and I will continue to be best friends. I will always be in your life even when you piss me off and annoy me I will still be here but for right now until you can calm your damn self I think it is best that we have space"

"I will do better please no space" he said putting his hands on mine

"Then no more future talk" I said

"Ok just know Can that I do see some what of a future with you and that I will wait for you"

"Oh good gracious ok no more John no more and I mean it" I said walking out and to Jeffs.

Later that night we went down and met dad for dinner he took us to Texas Roadhouse. We ordered our food

"So how have things been?" Dad asked

"Good" I said

"I can't believe you are 17 already and have a job."

"Me to" I said

There was an awkwardness there

"I need to ask you a simple question and want the truth" dad said looking between the both of us

I had a feeling I wasnt going to want to ask but I had a hunch that even if I didnt ask he would tell me anyways. So I waited. John was about to open up his mouth but then he looked at me and I shook my head saying no, so he sat back and shut his mouth

"ok I'll budge, is something going on between you two?" dad asked

I for the first time couldnt exactly read him. It was silent for a moment.

"well dont jump at answering" dad growled

"dad you know how crazy you sound right?" I said taking a sip of my tea

"well you two are attached at the hip and that thing you said then other day about future boyfriends"

"dad we are not attached at the hip for one and for two I only said that to get everyone going because everyone was so intuned to my conversation with the egg donor...apparently it worked to well if you are sitting here asking that" I said rolling my eyes

" dont roll your eyes at me young lady, I have every right to be concerned"

"sir if I may I wouldnt do anything like that especially with a 17 year old" john said finally looking up at him "and for you to even suggest that kind of offends me since you supposedly trust me with her"

"well it was just something that made me worried" dad said "I havent had to worry about this until I got you and I just dont want to mess up"

"ok well let me put it to you this way nothing is going on and nothing will be going on now nor in the future" I said annoyed "we are just friends that's it and you set this up didnt you"

I heard dad let out a sigh of relief "ok and I dont know what you're talking about"

"riiiight" I muttered

I avoided johns eye contact especially since he has been so obsessive lately. Ohhh things are getting interesting as of lately.


	11. so close

After dinner I went back to Jeff's and was sitting on the chair

 **Me: hi Jeffy**

Moments later Jeff came out of the bathroom looking down at his phone in his shorts. My phone went off

 **Rainbow: hey beautiful** **Me: how are you?** **Rainbow: great now how are you??** **Me: good now that I am home and away from my father and my annoying friend**

Jeff looked at me "how was your dinner?"

"it went, could have gone better" I said with a shrug

Matt came in at that moment and I sat at the end of my and Jeff's bed

 **Rainbow: annoying friend? You have one of those too?? Lol**

Matt looked between the two of us " its awfully quiet in here..movie anyone??"

 **Me: yeah he seems to like me and think theres a 'future' between us and its annoying**

"ok let's not all answer at once?" matt said as both Jeff and I were just laying there playing on our phones apparently not paying attention or at least not responding

I was laying across the bed with my head on the side if Jeff's leg.

 **Rainbow: haha future?? Little does he know that spot is already taken**

"are you two talking to one another?" asked Matt

"no" we said in unison

"what do we want to watch?" Matt asked

 **Me:ohh really?? Lol I didnt know that you already chosen yourself for that spot**

"ok a porn it is...should we do a threesome episode???" matt asked apparently getting annoyed

Jeff's phone went off. I rolled my eyes...I was listening sort of but not really but I chose not to answer.

"ohh maybe a lesbian threesome i heard the squirters were interesting to watch"

I chuckled

 **Rainbow: well yeah we been at this for sometime we just have to meet at some point in the future**

At that point I felt something hit us…

"did you just throw pillows at us??" Jeff asked finally focusing on Matt

We put our phones down and looked over at him

"you two were ignoring me and it hurt. You hurt my last feeling" matt said being over dramatic

"yeah and we hurt your last feeler the other day too" I said grinning

"can we please do something even if that means watching a movie"

"what happened to putting on that porno" I said being a smartass

He glared at me "so you were listening?"

I pursed my lips "umm...no?"

"candace"

"I may have heard something about it" I said innocently

"one I wouldnt put that on with you or my brother in the room that would be just weird as hell, two you are way to young to watch that, three your father would kill us if he found out I put it on with you in the room"

At that moment Jeff and I both looked over at him

"too young?" we asked in unison

"jeff you are supposed to be on my side with this and yes"

"matt question for you" I said sitting up

"this is the end of the conversation" matt said quickly

"hold on" I said trying to hold back my laughter "how old were you when you went on pornhub and realized the world of porn? Be honest now"

"not the point"

"but it is you cant sit here and tell me you werent my age when you watched porn"

"she has you there" jeff chimed in "I believe I caught you"

"two things one you cant look at me and tell me that you werent my age and two I wouldnt want to watch it anyways so you're safe there, and oh one more thing Matty you brought this on yourself"

He rolled his eyes and I looked over at Jeff who gave me a high five

"we make a good team" jeff said with a grin

I chuckled and answered Rainbow back

 **Me: at some point maybe we should**

"so what are we going to do?" asked Matt with a sigh as Jeff's phone dinged

"dude its 9pm and we all have to be up early tomorrow so let's just watch a movie" Jeff said with a yawn

"I feel like you two are texting back in forth" Matt said pointing at each of us

I shook my head "impossible I'm texting a friend of another area"

"me too" jeff mumbled

"alright well say good night and lets spend some time together"

"you're so weird" I muttered

 **Rainbow: well I'm getting yelled at so I will call you tomorrow** **Me: know the feeling good night and talk to you tomorrow** **Rainbow: miss you already** **Me: miss you too**

We put our phones down and gave Matt what he wanted. I went took a shower got changed and laid down next to Jeff. I pulled the covers up and over my shoulders. Jeff rolled over my direction, I covered my mouth and yawned. Matt some how found _The Fast and The Furious_ on tv. I wasnt going to complain as that is one of my favorite franchises well all except _Tokyo Drift_ that was my least favorite out of all of them. We laid there until next thing i know i was being woken up by someone climbing on me.

"Jeff get off of me we have this conversation at least twice a week" I said with a sigh and pushing him off not completely awake

"its not Jeff"

My eyes shot open trying to get them to adjust to the darkness

"ok well if you're trying to murder me I have two guys on each side of me that will kill you themselves"

"candy it's me you dumbass" whispered the girl

"J?" I whispered

"correct I didnt want to wake up your roommates"

"how did you get in?" I asked confused now awake

" you do know your dad always asks for an extra key to your room right?" she asked "scooch your ass over"

"why won't you go over there and lay next to Matt"

"so you wont scooch?" julie asked sounding like she was pouting "I travled all this way to see my best sister, my only sister, and she cant scooch"

I sighed

"if I scooted over I'd basically be on top of Jeff" I whispered

"and you'd complain why?"

I rolled my eyes...she knew she would eventually get her way as she is Julie so I finally gave in and scooted over. She laid next to me and we went..well I went back to bed. I woke up what seemed like 5 minutes later to Jeff poking my head.

"if you wanted to lay on top of me all you had to do was ask" he said with what I could tell without even looking a smile from ear to ear

My head was on his chest and my arm was over him. I covered his mouth

"shhh" I whispered

He licked me

"ew"

"well dont cover my mouth" he said putting his arms around me

"then be quiet"

"umm we have an issue" I heard Matt whine

"what's that?" I asked quietly

"we have an intruder and shes laying in my bed."

"oh yes I forgot to tell you Matt she told me she was going to wait for you to wake up and then she was going to kill you if I were you I'd… go get her some coffee before she comes to. She may keep you alive" I said closing my eyes once more

"ok miss sarcastic so who is this?"

"My name is Julie and I love my coffee and since I came in early this morning my sleep too especially since my bitch of a sister almost kicked me out of bed also"

I shrugged "I'm sorry"

"wait you have a sister?"

"adopted in yes" I said with a yawn "can we please go back to bed?"

"its 7 we have a long day we should get up get breakfast and go train"

"alright" I said not happy about having to be up

I heard Julie groan. Jeff got up and went to get dressed. I grabbed my clothes and went in after. About a good 15 minutes later Jeff and Matt were ready to walk out

"coming?" jeff asked

"I am going to wait for J and besides i have a call to make"

They nodded as I pulled out my phone and dialed up Rainbow.

"alright" jeff said walking out and shutting the door


	12. Return

It's been about 6 months now and John and I have been having a rocky friendship been trying to see where we stand with one another. I was sitting in the locker room with John when Nikole came in.

"Hi John, Candy" Nikole said rubbing John's shoulders

"Hi" we said in unison

She had stopped being a complete bitch, I mean she is still is one but not that bad. I personally think it's an act but I guess we shall see. I started to get changed when I felt eyes on me. I looked over and Nikole was staring at me slowly shaking her head. I was shrugged with not knowing what she was disapproving of. I finally got tired of it and sighed.

"what Nikole?" I asked looking over at her

"you do realize you are a female (she walked over to me and drew an invisible circle around my boobs) use them they are there for more than just getting in the way" nikole said handing me a tank top and a pair of Jean's with holes in them

I looked up at John who was looking like he was holding back a chuckle "nikole umm you do know….." but john interrupted by clearing his throat and giving me a look

I took the clothes and eyed her "thank you"

She smiled "you're welcome"

"because you know you always have to show your tits in order to get any type of attention" I muttered quietly

"what was that?" she asked as I was walking to the bathroom to get changed

"nothing" I said coming out

"look at that you look like a female" nikole said wrapping her arms around John giving me what looked like a small smile

John gave me a small smile. I wasnt thrilled this tank top had a slit down past the boobs. I sighed

"You look good not as amazing as me but good" she said turning her full attention towards John and was rubbing his arms and kissing his neck.

That was when the door opened and Julie came in. She took one look at me "what the fuck happened to you? Even though that is a nice top you do realize it's not like you to look like a hoe. That's my job,"

"thank you!" I said looking over at nikki with a sigh of relief i "see J knows"

"wait who are you?" asked Nikole glaring over at Julie

"I'm Julie candys best friend you know the girl in which you are trying to turn into well you" julie said taking off her camo tank top and is now in a bra and Jean's "Candy unless you want to wear that take it off and give it here"

I quickly did as she said and put on her tank top.

"now you look more comfortable" she said fixing my hair

Julie knows me very well she knows when I'm happy mad uncomfortable etc. She is the one that basically trys to take care of me when I dont know how to use my words.

"there you look better John I heard a lot about you but with that being said you should know that she isnt girly like your thing there. You should have known she wasnt comfortable but because you want those two to get along you dont say anything." julie ranted going up to him

I felt the tension but John said nothing. Ohh score for Julie.

"I was just trying to help she never wears girly things" nikki said glaring at Julie

"well don't the closest thing you will ever see candy wear unless she has changed in the last 6 months since I seen her is a tank top. Stop trying to change her"

Nikki huffed gave john a kiss and walked out. I rolled my eyes and turned my head.

"thank you J" I said giving her a small smile

"hey I am your sister that's what I am here for" she said hugging me

I looked back at John who nodded at me. He walked towards the door getting ready to walk out and I let out a heavy sigh. He must have heard me and turned and looked at me

"what's wrong?" he asked walking back towards me "and I am sorry about that"

"John I miss my friend. I never see you anymore unless its here and honestly it sucks." I said quietly "you said nothing would change between us"

He hugged me "nothing has changed Can but you were the one that said you needed space"

"space yeah but that doesnt mean I dont want to hang out every now and then or talk for that matter" i said looking up at him

"ohhh those eyes, Candy would you and your sister like to have a movie night??"

"with Corolla deville??? No" julie and I said in unison

John chuckled "I promise she isnt all that bad once you get to know her"

The guy seems to think that we were joking

"no" we said once again

"if she is in no deal" I said

"yeah what she said"

"You guys are no fun...fine I'll let her know that I'm busy tonight" he said wrapping his arm around me and kissing my forehead "Julie right?"

Julie nodded crossing her arms giving him an eye

"can I ask what you are doing here by the way??"

"i am here visiting my best friend i dont get to see her all the time and her dad told me that they were close to me, I was able to get ahold of his number, and I wanted to surprise her so I'm visiting for a little while" julie said putting her head on my shoulder

I patted her head and smiled

"well I'm glad to meet you" he said with a grin "I'll meet you in about a half hour to walk out ok?"

I nodded

 **half hour later**

Julie and I walked to the curtain and John was already standing there

"ready?" he asked holding out his band

I nodded "I'll be back J"

"have fun"

John's music hit and we walked out. He did his thing and then we walked down the ramp. He helped me into the ring and we waited for Edge to come down. Finally he did and then I took my spot in the corner near the ramp. The match started and that was when i heard it

"Candy"

I looked over thinking that I heard my name. I shook my head and focused back on the match

"Candy Elizabeth!"

This time I knew I heard my name. I turned around and there stood the devil. Hell returned. My egg donor. I took a double look. She was really there. What in the hell is going on??? Why is she here??? I turned back around to the ring. John looked at me and I must have had that lost look on my face.

"what?" he mouthed

I shook my head and pointed back to Edge.

"Candy!! Come back here!" she hollard

I sucked in a breath and slowly let it out trying to ignore her.

"You little bitch get over here we need to talk"

That stopped me and the match itself. I quickly turned around and walked over to her

"I am working mother do you not understand that?! Unlike you some people need to actually earn money." I growled

That was when I felt a hand on me. I swung around and it was John

"whoa hun it's just me...you ok??"

I nodded "you get back to your match"

Edge helped him with that by grabbing a hold of him and throwing him into the ring

"you good pretty lady?" Edge asked nodding

"yeah and keep your comments to yourself" I said eyeing him

He nodded and hopped into the ring

"thanks now that you distracted John" I said irritated turning my focus back to John

I felt my anxiety and irritation surge through my body. My heart was pounding. My body felt like it was glued to the spot but I forced my legs to move. I looked up praying to the good lord to keep my actions in check because in all honesty I wanted to kick her ass and give her a piece of my mind. The match, after what seemed like hours, finally ended. John won and I hopped in the ring. He put his sweaty arm arm around me

"what on earth…" I shook my head and we got out of the ring

I glanced at mom and kept walking. We got into the back and Julie and dad came up to me

"what on earth is satin doing here?" asked Julie all wide eyed

I shrugged finally shaking my hands trying to get myself under control. "I honestly dont know"

"she really knew how to make a scene though" Julie said

"she always did" Mark said shaking his head "you kept yourself in check though so good job on that"

"dad why is she here?" I asked aggravated

"I dont know princess I honestly do not know" dad replied putting his hands on both sides of my face "john you take Candy and Julie back to your locker room until I can figure out what's going on"

John nodded but it was to late

"you cant hide from my Candy Elizabeth"

I froze she followed me back here. She has a damn backstage pass...why am I not surprised. I sighed.

"what are you doing here satin?" asked Julie glaring at mom

I turned towards mother

"julie this doesnt involve you so shush it"

"what are you doing here Heidi?" dad asked putting his hands on his hips

"I came to see my daughter"

"you mean mine"

I shook my head "let's go John and J"

"no we are dis…"

"mother did you not think I was being honest when I told you I was finished with you?"I asked pissed off "this is my family and you arent part of it"

"I am your mother"

"by blood that's it" i said

I walked away with Julie and John by my side.

 **Mark's pov**

"what are you doing here?" I asked annoyed

"I came to see my daughter"

"you mean mine"

"ours" she finally said "and you let her go off with a guy over half her age"

"she and him are attached at the hip, she likes him and he adores her"

"you do realize that is called hormones and this place is full of it especially for a 17 year old"

I couldnt help but let out a small chuckle "you also realize that Julie is with them"

"oh yes the trouble maker the bad influence. Because you know she wouldn't influence her to do anything"

"I dont see a problem with her" I said with a shrug

"you also what known her for a good 10 minutes?"

"more like a day or two" I said "it seems like both of them balance each other out"

"uhuh if you say so"

"heidi what do you want?" I asked finally out of patience "what are you doing here?"

"I am working i have a job here"

"bullshit"

Heidi shook her head "no I am the new photographer"

I let out a sigh "seriously?"

She had a huge smile on her face "yep"

"and Candy has no idea" I said finally realizing this

"nope have fun trying to figure out a way to tell her" she said chuckling and then walking away


	13. Child on board?

Candys pov

Julie and I were laying there waiting for John to let us know when he was coming to watch a movie with us. I was still irritated with the whole fact that my egg donor was there.

"Are you ok?" Julie asked

I shook my head no "why is she here?"

"I don't know sis but it's your mom I am sure she will let it out soon enough" Julie said staring up at the ceiling "I mean she always let's her evil plans out sooner or later"

"I just have a really bad feeling about it like why now..a half of a year being here. No word from her at all and she just shows up. Something is up" I said rolling over folding my hands and putting my head on them "it just doesnt make since what so ever"

"As I said her evil plans will uravil soon and we will deal with it then" julie said turning over and following suit "she likes to fuck up your life. Everything will be fine"

i turned my head and looked at her she followed "you think so?"

"I do and I promise that no matter what we will figure this out. You are my sister you seem finally happy away from all of that hell I be damned that she comes back in your life and ruin it"

"j thank you so much" I said ad my phone sings letting me know I had a message

 **Rainbow: hey beautiful what's going on?**

Julie looked at my phone with me "your lovely cyber person?"

I nodded with a smile "yeah"

"you two still havent met yet?"

I shook my head "no but he said something about it the other day saying that one day he would like to"

"Can, please just becareful he could be like 70 years old and a child molester of some sort you never know"

"I know sis I know"

 **Me: hey Jeffrey what's up**

"you know what would be freaking hilarious at least for me?" she said with a chuckle

"what?" I asked now curious because with Julie it could be seriously anything

"well you said that you met him on a WWE chat site, his name on there was rainbow hair warrior"

I nodded "yeah I'm following"

 **Rainbow: just finished with work so heading back to take a shower and relax**

"his name is Jeff also...what if its Jeff Hardy?"

"that would be fucked up but I do see how you say that it would be funny" I said chuckling

 **Me: nice I'm hanging with my sister waiting for a friend to show up**

That was when my phone rang

 _"hey John"_

 _"open up" john said before hanging up_

I got up and answered the door and there stood John. He came in. We laid on the bed and we put on some music and decided to play cards instead of a movie.

 **Rainbow: so I have a question for you**

I took my turn...we were playing backstreet rummy and right now Julie was kicking some ass...of course why wouldnt she be. She always does.

 **Me: and I may have an answer** **Rainbow: how would you feel about meeting up** **Me: umm ok sure why not** **Rainbow: I am in Chicago right now where are you?** **Me: actually same place** **Rainbow: ok tomorrow??** **Me: sure I'll have my sister with me**

 **Rainbow: ok understandable I cant wait**

About an hour later there was a knock on the door. I sighed

"I'll get it" said John getting off of the bed.

Julie took her turn.

John went and answered it all I heard was "no I am not going to be a peace keeper tonight, they will kill her"

I got up off the bed and went to the door. There stood dad and my egg donor.

"Umm what's going on?" I asked confused as Julie came up behind me

"She needs somewhere to sleep tonight" said dad

I looked around

"Ok well it's a good thing we are in a hotel, there are a bunch of hotel rooms so good luck with that" I said putting up a thumbs up getting ready to shut the door just as dad stopped it.

"I was thinking here" said dad slowly

"Oh the hallway I mean I am sure she can sleep there but I don't think many people will like stepping over her" I said with a shrug "alright nice talk"

I was about to shut the door..again.. when dad stopped it again. I sighed. This isnt going to end well.

"Candy I mean here with you, Julie, and apparently John"

"no" we said in unison

Dad gave me a look "yes"

"Dad come on seriously?" I asked

"Yes" said Mom and dad at the same time

"No" I said

"Yes" said dad "just for the night"

"Or two" said mom

"You're pushing it now" said dad looking at Mom

"Look it's just til I get paid" said Mom

"Um what? You have a job good for you" I said patting her on the shoulder "you could never hold one"

"that is true" julie said in agreement

"Can she please sleep here tonight?" Dad asked once again

We shook our heads

"candy elizabeth" he said getting irritated

"yeah...she can" john said

We looked up at him

"umm..are you staying to deal with her tonight?" julie asked crossing her arms

"yeah I'll stay" john said with a sigh

"are you sure she can't share one with?" i groaned

"No she cant stay with me..that's how you happened" said dad like duh

"I know and I am awesome" I said "but Mom here got fixed so no more babies"

"She's not sharing one with me" said dad "end of story"

I sighed "here are the rules you do NOT say one word I do not want hear you at all understood because if I do I am not responsible to what happens to you"

"Candy be nice" said dad

"No one said I was nice" I said "that is your mistake for thanking so"

"Fine" said Mom

"She better be alive in the morning" said dad

"No promises" I said

"Candy, Julie I am not kidding" said dad glaring at us

"Fine" we said irritated walking away

"Good night you four" said dad "John watch them"

"You ask way to much of me sometimes" said John

"I am sorry" said dad "but I can't have a daughter in jail for murder"

"yeah, yeah"

"So watch"

"Fine" said John

john apparently moved so satin could walk in

"Good night you guys be nice to each other" said dad walking away

I looked at John and then to Mom then to Julie

"So I am assuming you and I are sharing this bed" said Mom

"Shh" I said putting my finger to my lips "you aren't allowed to talk and no because I hate you and I don't want to share a bed with you"

"You do not hate me" said Mom quietly

"Let me spell it out I HATE YOU I don't want to share a room with you even less of wanting to share a bed with you"

"Candy" said Mom

"Candy" John said "be nice no jail"

"hey in Candys defense you're the one agreed to this" julie said pointing at John

I looked and glared at him. He backed away a little

"Julie and I have that bed, john has that bed, and you well you have the couch" I said

"or I could share a bed with John" she said looking between all of us

"no this is my world (julie cleared her throat) ok our world I guess. So no you cant"

"candy I am your mother give me more respect"

"And I am the one you gave custody away on so I say you do not have any say in what I do" I said glaring at her

"You still have to respect me"

"No see I do not like you I don't want nothing to do with you so no I do not. Respect is earned not given"

"she doesnt have to give you anything" julie said glaring at her

"Can we go to bed?" Jonn asked obviously feeling the tension and about what's to go down

"Should I call your father?"

"Go ahead mom because guess what he is not my favorite person right now so I will tell him the same thing I just told you better yet I will call him myself" I said speed dialing his number

"What?" asked dad answering his phone

"The egg donor wants to tell on me for standing my ground"

"oh my God stop both of you knock it off. John you're supposed to be keeping them out of trouble" dad hollard because he knew he was on speaker phone

Mom eyed me

"I'm trying sir" john said putting his hand on his head

"try a little harder" dad said before hanging up

"now as John has suggested I am going to go to bed" I said crawling into bed with Julie following suit

John got into his bed and mom went over to the couch

"Whatever you're being a cunt"

I looked over at John swung myself off the bed and sat on her and then bitch slapped her "don't ever call me that again you fucken bitch!"

Next thing I know I get pulled off by Julie and John

"Seriously? One Heidi you had no right to call her that, two Candy we can not have you in jail, three you want your daughter to respect you but you go off and call her that I am sorry but the last I checked you can't earn respect by doing that" yelled Julie getting into her face

"I fucken hate you!" I yelled "I can't stand you at all and after today whatever it is, whatever your reason of being here you need to hurry up and get it done..because I don't want to ever see you again"

I wiped away the tears that were now rolling down my cheek betraying me

"Get in bed Candy we will figure this all out tomorrow" said John pointing to the bed

I looked at Mom shook my head and laid in bed

"Nope the other side that way I know I know I won't have to separate you guys again" said John

I sighed and crawled to the other side of Julie I pulled the blankets up and over me and turned towards the direction of John. John turned off the light and we went to bed. That next morning i was woken up by a knock on the door. I went and answered the door there stood dad

"Well you aren't in jail that's good" said Dad

I glared at him

"Where is she?"

I looked behind me she wasn't there and in the bathroom. I shrugged "I don't know"

"Oh my goodness what did you do?" He asked

"I killed her and put her body in the river behind the hotel here" Julie said joining us

"That's not even funny" he said crossing his arms

"Dad honestly I don't kno..." but I was cut off by Mom showing up next to dad

Mom had a nice bruise on her face

"What happened to yo...Candy"

John showed up behind me

"I may have punched her last night" I said innocently

"In Candys defense Heidi did call her a cunt" julie said glaring over at Heidi

"You did what?" Dad asked

"Yeah so there was a fight in which I had to break up" said John "do not put me in that position again"

Julie cleared her throat

"and Julie...julie had to also" john added

"Alright all ya inside now we are having a talk" said dad motioning everyone into the room

"Great our first family meeting" I said sarcastically "yay"

"Look first thing first your mom is here because..." then dad stopped and looked at mom

"I work for the WWE"

"And now it's time for a new job" I said "why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you taking over my world you aren't supposed to be here" I said looking at her "I told you I don't want nothing to do with you I don't know how to make it any more clearer"

"Candy you only get one mom" said John rubbing the back of his neck

"No see sometimes you get two and sometimes you get none and honestly I would prefer to not have one" I said crossing my arms

Mom was silent

"See John my mom was basically not around so it was like I didn't have one. She rather be off fucking god knows who then be home with her daughter"

John was quiet

"One more thing" said dad "don't call our daughter names Heidi it won't obviously end well for you"

"No there is one more thing" said Mom "there is another reason I am here other than trying to be near my daughter"

"Oh this should be good" I said sarcastically

"we are waiting" julie added

"Can I talk to Candy by herself please?"

"Umm actually after last night I don't know if it would be a good idea" said John

I was staring at Mom then looked at John and dad and Julie "I will behave"

John looked at mom and then down at me "ok you will be ok?"

I nodded "yeah"

He kissed my forehead "ok"

"I'll be out here ready to beat a bitch if you need me" julie said walking oit

"Wait I need to know just one thing before you guys go" said Mom looking at John

"Oh this should be good" said dad

"What on earth is going on between you and my daughter?"

"Nothing mom we are just great friends that is it" I said glaring at her

"Nothing sexual just to clarify that" said dad pointing that out

Mom nodded then they left. I looked over at Mom

"This better be good" I said

"Im pregnant"

I stared at her for a moment kind of speechless.

"W..wh...huh?" I finally got out "how?"

It was quiet for a moment "no you got fixed"

"I lied" said Mom "I got my gallbladder out instead"

"No I saw the staples I helped you"

"No I got an iud in and had my gallbladder out"

"Why did you lie?" I asked crossing my arms pissed now

"No body was happy when I got pregnant with you and no body believed I could take care of a child"

"You kind of proved them right" I said with a shrug "exhibit A I live with my dad"

"So I lied and took precautions to make sure I never got pregnant again"

"Until now do you have proof?" I asked

She pulled out a ultrasound and showed it to me

"When are you due"

"December"

"Who is the father?"

"I rather not say see you and I are getting along so well and..." I cut her off

" one we are not getting along so well we are just having a civil conversation. Who is the father Mom?" I said getting inpatient

"Paul Levesque"

I chuckled for a moment "one of my bosses? But he is married Mom and has kids and if he finds out Steph would probably have my job and your head"

"That is why I don't want him to know" said Mom

I shook my head "how does this happen Mom? and he deserves to know you cant just not tell him"

"We were both drinking and him and Steph were having problems. We kind of rented hotel rooms for a day and well one thing lead to another and now I'm pregnant"

"So much for precautions" I said slowly shaking my head "Mom you couldn't take care of me and now you.."

"Will you take it?"

"What?" I asked shocked

"Will you take it and raise it?"

"Mom I'm a teenager"

"You will be 18 when it's born"

I was quiet for a moment "let me think about it for a moment"

She nodded and left. What the fuck is going on? Me raise a child?


	14. no baby

I couldn't wrap my mind around it...me raising a baby? I just don't get it I was supposed to be moving on with my life with this new job and trying to figure out life. I rubbed my face. What in the hell. That was when dad and Julie walked back in.

"what's going on?" asked J curious

"you're white as a ghost" dad said staring hard at me

"moms with baby" I said quietly sliding down the wall

"what?" asked Julie "please tell me I heard that wrong"

"how is that possible shes fixed" dad said sounding confused

"unless she faked it which its Heidi so I completely believe that is something she would do" Julie said sounding disgusted

I pointed at Julie "and we have a winner"

"she faked it?" dad asked leaning on the door

I nodded "and it gets worse"

"what? What could possibly be worse than your mom being pregnant?"

"shes giving it up for adoption so the baby doesnt have to deal with her satin ass?" julie asked well more of a statement

"close...she wants me to take it. Because you know giving it to your daughter you gave up custody of due to not wanting responsibility of is the best idea apparently" I said sarcastically

"wow I'm right on target this morning" julie said proud of herself

I glared at her "thanks for the positivity but please stay intuned please"

She put her hands up in defense "sorry hating your mom but happy that I'm pretty much nailing all of these questions"

I couldnt help but chuckle.

"Candy you are only 17 you arent taking that baby...I'll deal with this" he said walking out

Julie slid down the wall "you werent thinking on taking that baby were you?"

I shrugged "I dont want satin to take care of it but at the same point I'm thinking I'm going to go and pay the father the visit"

"wait you know who the father is?" Julie asked surprised

I nodded "yep she told me but its going to be very...interesting"

"interesting how?? Like we will end up in jail interesting?"

I shook my head "it shouldnt go that bad"

$$Marks Pov$$

I walked out of the room and went and found Heidi who was heading to the lobby

"How could you give our daughter all of that responsibility? She is 17 years old, she doesnt need that type of responsibility." I said

"She took away my life" she muttered

"excuse me?" I asked

"I had her I wasnt able to do anything she took away my life and you werent there to help with any of it til now"

"That was your fault not mine and you havng her wasnt her faut either that was on you" I said annoyed "Your daughter doesnt deserve this she doesnt need that responsibility she is still a kid and trying to figure out her life."

"To bad" said Heidi "She will be taking care of this child that way when I want it back I can have it back"

"oh so have our daughter take care of her and grow attached to it and then just snap it out of her life like it doesnt matter?"I said shaking my head "imagine that you are still a very mean person. Now she isnt going to even consider takin this child. Find the father and have him take care of it I mean unless he doesnt know like I had no idea"

I then walked away.

%%%Candys pov@@

I went to Jeffs hotel room and knocked on the door. He answered

"Hey I need your help" I said quickly

"If you killed someone dont tell me or I cant be your alibi" Jeff said looking between Julie and I

"I didnt kill anyone but I really do need your help" I said making him focus

"Ok with what?" he asked removing my hands from his face

"I need you to take me to the arena" i said casually

"Does your father know?" asked Jeff

"Yeah" I said slowly...now dont get me wrong I know it is wrong to lie and I feel bad but I need to get there

"ok lets go" He said and we left.

A few moments later we got to the arena. I looked back at Julie

"Ok I will find a way back to the hotel if you want to leave" I said getting ready to open up the door

"Candy do you honestly think I really believe that you got permission to leave?" he asked " do you really think that with Julie with you that I actually believe that...no offense but I dont know you enough to trust you with my Candy here"

Julie didnt look phased "its fine her mom thinks I'm a bad influence also so I'm used to it"

I shrugged "I mean I kind of hope that you did"

"Candy I know you better than that. I know when I can believe you and when I can't. I knew when I asked you if you got permission I knew that you didnt." Jeff said smiling "so I have to go in with you to make sure that you behave yourself that both you and Julie behave"

"How did you know? What gave it away?" I asked looking over at him "and if you knew then why did you do the un-responseable thing and bring me?"

"I cant give away my secrets"He said opening up the door to the car "and I brought you because I knew if I didnt you would find someone else to bring you and if you didn't I'm assuming Julie knows the reason behind this and she would get you two a ride"

I looked back at Julie and then back to Jeff and nodded "yeah you're right there and come on its about me I should know how I can improve and true you have a point there"

"Exacty" he said "I cant be having you change yourself"

I rolled my eyes and then chuckled "Ok lets go then'

we got got out of the car and walked in and I went straight to Pauls office

"Wait why are you here?" asked Jeff "what did you do?"

"I didnt do anything wrong I need to have a personal convesation with Paul" I said with a shrug

"you mean we, I mean this should be fun" julie adding in

"What kind of personal conversation? Oh gosh are you pregnant? are you going to jail?" he asked hyperventelating

"Jeff , one calm down and two use your damn brain, do you honestly think I would do something stupid to land myself in jail?"

"Well honestly I dont think you would but Nikole could get on your last nerve or somthing I know how women drive you crazy…"

"Candy Jeff has a point" julie said chiming in watching the both of us

I quickly looked at her "shhh you're supposed to be on my side"

She shrugged

"and you didn't answer the pregnant question" Jeff said sounding nervous

I stopped and glared at him and then hit him in the forehead "check yourself before I hurt you...no I am not pregnant."

"you deserved that" julie said giving Jeff her look

"why are you being so violent?" Jeff asked rubbing his forehead

"Because I am under a lot of pressure right now and your driving me crazy with all of the questions"

I knocked on the office door

"Come in" He said

I walked in and he saw Jeff, Julie, and I

"May I help you?" Paul asked confused

"We need to have a personal conversation" I said sitting in a chair at his desk

"Well if it is about your career I will need to get Steph" He said picking up his phone

I leaned forward and touched his hand "no Steph, this is between you and I"

Julie cleared her throat

"ok between the three of us..she is my back up"

"and who is this?"

"julie" julie and i answered

"alright now What did I do and Steph usually deals with the female talent"

"This doesnt have to do with wrestling"

He again looked confused and Jeff touched me

"Candy whatever you may say think before hand as that is our boss"

"jeff please go this is a personal conversation" I said

"OK are you going to jail do you need bail money?" asked Paul pulling out his wallet

"Why do people keep asking that?" I asked quite shocked

"Well I know how much you and the female talent dont all get along" Paul said slowly

I shooked my head "Ok no it doesnt have to do with my career or going to jail although if someone says that again I may have to take you up on that"

"Ok so what does this have to do with?" asked Paul now standing up

"my mom, the one you just hired in photography"

"Heidi?" He asked looking confused

"Yep that one, doesnt she look familiar to you maybe? Make sure you think about that long and hard"

He eyed me for a second "Jeff you heard the lady, please get out and I'm assuming your friend Julie is staying put?"

"yep" julie chimed in

Now it was Jeffs turn to look confused but he did as told and got out while pouting

"Ok what about your mom?"

"Dont play like you two didnt have something"

"Please explain to me what you mean by that"

"Hotel, wife problems, drinking...any of that ring a bell?"

his face dropped "please tell me how you know about that"

"My mother has a big mouth sometimes"

"Ook so what do you want...I am really trying to keep that on the down low"

"you should have really thought about that before fucking a lady that likes to fuck with people lives" julie muttered

"Well she came to me because someone forgot the most important part when cheating on their partner"

"ok I know that it shouldnt have happened and it was a mistake" He said sitting down now on the desk in between Julie and i

"Oh it was but do you know the most important thing you forgot?" Julie asked tapping her finger on her chin as she was pretending to think

He shook his head "All I can come up with is not doing it because Stephanie and I are doing good now and I honestly didnt think I would see your mom again until she came in for an interview"

"Yeah you arent the only one she surprised, she surprised her own daughter the one that she gave away custody of" I said crossing my arms

"I am so sorry about that I didnt know that she was your mom, do you want me to fire her? Because I will" he said calmly

"Oh Paul, Hunter whatever your name is, that is far from your troubles as of right now although that would be nice but she now needs the money" julie said now sitting on her legs

"I know its weird and I am sorry that your boss screwed your mom I honestly am and if it makes you feel any better it wont happen again" paul said now looking over at me

I smacked my head "lets play a guessing game for a moment, when you have sex what is the one thing you should always I mean always do?"

"Umm not say another girls name?"

"Ok wat is the number one thing you should do like numero uno the very first thing?" Julie said

He shrugged "make sure that they arent with someone?"

"You should have thought about that one huh?" I asked...he left that way open

"Ok yeah you got me there" he said "is that why you came to badger me bout screwing your mom?"

That was when the door came open "oh hi Candy and person what is going on here?"

I looked at Paul and raised my eyebrows

"He was giving me some pointers on wrestling" I said with a fake smile

"Ok sounds good come and find me when your done" she said "oh and hun we are going out for supper tonight and dont forget that we gave the nanny a raise"

"Yes hun"

Then she walked back out shutting the door behind her

"Kids huh? How many do you got now?" I asked shaking my leg

"3"

I laughed "to answer your question that you are failing at the number one thing is a damn condom"

"Ok so a condom but your mom said that she was fixed and couldnt have any"

"Yeah so she lied to the both of us then because she is with child and even if she cant get pregnant boss man you should still use a condom as it keeps stds away"

"Not uh" he said looking pale

"Yeah" I said showing him the ultrasound

"but it cant be mine" he said now looking like he saw a damn ghost

"Oh but it can"

"four kids now" julie said

"but it was only once"

"It only takes once...those little sneaky fuckers that come out of you can surprise you didnt you ever pay attention to sex ed in school" I asked "I passed that damn class"

"But it always took Steph and I at least 4 months"

"How long ago did you sleep with mother dearest?" Julie asked

"2-3 months ago" paul said thinking about it

"Well you now may have another child, you gave me another brother or sister that I was not wanting"

"I'll give you a raise for your troubles"

"Oh I think you have bigger troubles than giving me a raise" I said as Julie hit me "I mean i will take it but now you get to raise the baby"

"huh?" he asked

"Well its a child that my mom, with no surprise, doesnt want to raise" I said "She wants me to take it but I do not want to raise it. I am just 17 years old"

"but I am assuming that you will be 18 when it is born"

"Not the point, I didnt open my legs to get her pregnant I am not going to raise it when it has 2 parents that are fully capable of doing it"

"I want a dna test first" he said

"seen that ing" julie muttered

"fine but you are to come to that hospital and give one and then when it comes back yours I want you to take it"

"What am I going to tell Steph?"

"The truth that you fucked my mother and now you have a child"

"But she will be pissed"

"She has every right to be but to just make one thing clear, if this gets taken out on me I will sue you guys for wrongfully harrassing someone"

"Is that a threat?"

I saw Julie shaking her head

"Oh no its a promise...see this is not my fault what so ever. It is yours and my mothers for opening your legs and putting your dick in her nasty ass vagina"

"It wont be taken out on you"

"And I better have a job still after the aftermath"

"You will" Paul said

"So why didnt your mom come to me and say something?"

"Supposedly she was trying to save my job I mean after all you and Steph are my bosses"

He nodded "So is there anything that I can do to help the situation until she is due?"

I nodded 'now that I thought of it, give the sneaky bitch her own hotel room as of right now she is in mine (julie sighed really loud) i mean our hotel room, trying to tell me what to do and well I hate her so I prefer her to not stay there anymore"

"Why do you hate her?"

"She didnt raise me Paul, my grandomother, aunt, and I raised me. she had no intentions in raising me which is why she wants to hand this one over to me. She hates responsibility she hates thinking of anyone but herself. So you might also want to watch over her and make sure that she takes care of herself and this baby or that baby will have some issues. More issues than it already will after being delivered in this family"

He nodded "but why do I have to watch over her she is your mom"

"The mom in which that I can not stand. No one was there for me until I got with my dad so the least you can do is be there for it...she is your problem now" I said walking over to the door

"candy can you do something for me?"

"Sure I mean you are apparently part of the family now so what?"

"Keep this to yourself (then he looked at Julie) i mean to yourselves, at least until I figure it out for myself"

we nodded "Sure thing...but you better figure it out fast. But just so you are aware (I walked back towards him) just becacuse I am asking you to raise it doesnt mean that I have no intention in knowing the baby. I still want to be apart of its life, I just dont want to raise it. I want to be apart of her holidays and school stuff and her first times. I want to be completely involved in its life"

Paul nodded "and you will be if it is mine you will always be around Candy you will get to see her and hold her and love her and watch her grow up. I have no intentions in not having you around. You can always see her and do whatever you want I mean you are going to be her sister for crying out loud"

"Or him"

"Yes or him"

"Good, aright Uncle Paul good chat"

"Uncle Paul?"

"Your going to be apart of the family, might as well be the crazy uncle" I said smiling and walking out

Jeff was still standing there "Everything ok?"

I nodded "Yep sure is for now, now lets go"

Oh what did my mother get me into? Why me? Why is it always me? We headed out to the car when my phone went off

 **Rainbow: hey Can what time would you like to get together today?**

Oh yeah I forgot all.about meeting up with the one and it Jeff..this day gets better and better


	15. rainbow haired warrior

I answered Rainbow and we went back to the hotel to get around to go to the gym. I looked at Julie as we got into the car

"umm we are taking a detour" I said innocently

"where too?" she asked looking at me confused

"to the mall"

" I dont know what you're getting us into but at least I get some coffee from the coffee shop there" julie muttered "what are you getting us into out of curiosity?"

"well umm we are meeting someone"

At this moment she eyed me for a moment "who?"

"rainbow"

"so we are going to meet up with a complete stranger?"

"well as you said maybe it's just actually Jeff" I said with a shrug

"you best hope it's not some damn murderer because if they dont kill you I will" she said sternly

"we aremt going to die" I said nervous as all hell not really even believing myself because well let's face it he could be a murderer

We pulled into the mall parking lot and parked

"really sure about this?" julie asked looking over at me

"it was bound to happen sooner or later and I prefer you to be with me then not, at least i have back up" I said cautiously

"yeah yeah only because you are my sister and I'm not about to let you get yourself into danger besides I didnt really have a choice this time around" julie said rolling her eyes

"see you do love me" I said with an innocent smile

She slowly shook her head "let's go in before I decide to back the vehicle up and go"

We sucked in a deep breath and headed in. We looked around

"so where are we supposed to meet up with mysterious one?" asked julie hooking arms with me

"in front of JC Penney's" I muttered feeling my heart pounding

Just as we rounded the corner I felt my arm being pulled and it made me stop. I looked back and saw that Julie had stopped in her tracks staring ahead.

"what's up?" I asked

"call Rainbow" she said pulling my phone out of my back pocket and handing it to me

"why?" I asked pulling up his name in my contact list

"do as I say questions later"

"bossy" I muttered and called him

 **Rainbow: hey beautiful** **Me: hey we are almost to Jc Penny's**

That was when Julie spun me around and that was when I noticed Jeff standing there on his phone talking to someone. We got a little closer

"rainbow?" I asked loudly

He himself spun around

"Candy?" he asked

I nodded

"wait are you the one I've been talking to?" Jeff asked hanging up his phone

We looked and compared numbers

"did I not tell you it was probably him?" asked Julie so proud of herself

I crossed my arms and looked at her "wasnt it just you that said what if it was a murderer?"

She shrugged "pssh maybe"

I chuckled "exactly, but yes you did mention it"

"how did I not see this?" asked Jeff looking between the two of us "I mean honestly I feel stupid now"

"jeff you arent stupid we just never realized who we were talking to" I said putting my hands on his hips "if anything this should make us closer"

He hugged me then looked at Julie

"seriously a murderer??" jeff asked with a smirck

Julie shrugged "you very well could have been and it would have been all Candys fault that we got into this situation"

I shot her a look "not I mean yes but no. Hey would you have wanted me to come on my own and it not be Jeff and been a murderer or would you have wanted to come and keep your sister safe"

"I didnt have a choice but to come thank you very much and I'm not answering that question" she said crossing her arms giving me that im going to win this debate without actually winning the debate because either way you know I'm right in my own way

Cant blame her she was and without even really admitting it she knew that I knew that she was again in her own way was right and that I was right also. She didnt have a choice because well she knew if she didn't come I would have came on my own. We both know I dont always make the right choices. That's why she is my sister.

"alright well let's get you your coffee as I know that's like the first thing on your to do list and get to the gym" I said poking Julie

She glared at me "no poking me"

I chuckled

"wait for real qould you have came on your own if she wouldnt have come with?" jeff said stopping the both of us from moving

"Yeah I probably would have" I said looking up at him for some reason feeling ashamed and stupid

He looked at Julie for some type of answer like mine was wrong but she pretended for some reason to not acknowledge him..

"candy you know…" but then he stopped mid sentence.

 **Julie's pov**

Jeff looked at me and I quietly shook my head to stop him.

"what?" candy asked

"oh nevermind I lost my train of thought" jeff said wrapping his arm around our shoulders

"let's go get my coffee"

A little while later after I got my coffee we ended up at the gym. Candy went off on her own and was doing some push ups. I stopped Jeff from following her

"can we talk for a moment?" I asked hoping Candy stays distracted long enough for me to talk to him

"sure what's up?" he asked wiping his forehead with a towel and taking a drink

"its Candy, she has been wanting to meet 'you' for a very long time and as much as the both of us know what she would have done would have been wrong and could have been dangerous and she knows it would have been to, but truth be told I am just happy she made her own decision about this. She and if you use this against her I'll make sure you never have kids, but she is very submissive and agrees to a lot of things and doesnt always think for herself. She always seconds guesses herself so even though she basically dragged me into this I knew how determined she was to meet you. I wasnt going to tell her no no matter what unless I knew for some reason she would have been in serious danger. But in my gut I didnt get that feeling that we were. Jeff you are a part of her history and her destiny for some reason you are here and apart of her story as I am. If you hurt her, if you hurt my sister, in anyway I will make sure you regret it." I said warning him "that girl right there is my best friend and we balance each other out from rights to wrongs to stupid but logical decisions...we are in this together and I will back her up no matter what. She is very smart, kind, caring, sarcastic. She is my person so I am begging you please dont hurt my sister"

He hugged me and I froze

"why are you touching my sister she hates being touched. She will bite you" candy said coming up from behind me

He automatically let go "you would bite me? Your rainbowed hair warrior?"

I couldnt help but chuckle a little bit to his fake concerned voice "yeah I'm not a hugger"

"shes not me or Bailey for that matter"

"what about me?" asked Bailey coming up with the boss next to her

"oh we were just explaining to Jeff that Julie is not a hugger like you or me" candy said giving Bailey that half smile candy gives to other female

The I want to smile but I am scared of you smile. Candy is not a girl person it takes her awhile to warm up to any female, And when I say a while I mean like months upon months. Bailey then hugged Candy and went to hug me. I backed up and put my hands up

"again not a hugger. Hug Candy twice" I said pulling candy in front of me.

Bailey just did that and I got the biggest glare from Candy. Jeff on the other hand was laughing. They then walked away.


	16. Not a hoe

Jeff, Julie and I went to the gym and then back to Jeff's hotel room

"ok so recap you are the girl I've been talking too, you're her sister (jeff looked over at Julie and then laid back on the bed) and on top of that what was this private conversation with Paul?" jeff asked rubbing his face

I sighed "i wish I could talk to you about this but I cant"

Julie cleared her throat

"we wish we can talk to you about it" I said correcting myself

"But we are friends remember hell you sleep with me from time to time it doesnt get any more personal than that so yes you can tell me about this" jeff said sitting up and leaning back on his elbows

"Jeff I really cant it is a family matter" I said

"mmmhmmm" julie said agreeing

"But Paul is not your family so how does it have to do with a family matter?" Jeff said looking between the two of us

Julie and I sighed

"It has to deal with my whore of a mom" I said "that is all that I can say"

"Come on Can I wont say anything" Jeff said "you know I wont say anything, julie please tell her I wont say anything"

Julie eyed him "sorry cant say that I can say that"

I looked at him "Jeff I cant say I really cant say"

He sighed and stared at me "Candy are you in trouble?"

"No" I groaned "as I said it has to do with my mom"

"What exactly with your mom though?"

I looked over at him and then to Jukie then back to Jeff "I promised Paul I wouldnt say"

"So if he said not to say anything either its a legal issue or is there something there between him and your mom?"

Wow he put two and two together quite fast. Jukie and I looked at one another and then back at Jeff.

"Ok so which one is it then Candy?" Jeff said sitting up all the way

"What do you mean?" Julie asked

"Well you two got quiet which means that its one of the two"

"Jeff can you please stop" I said "just drop it"

"No because I can tell that you are stressed out and whatever it is you can talk to me about"

"Fine but you keep it to yourself because if it gets out I can lose my job"

"Alright you know I will be quiet"

"My mom is pregnant"

"Ok and how would that make you lose your job? wait you said family matter and went to Paul and you said that he said to be quiet.."

Here we go

"paul and your mom? They had sex?"

I nodded

"uhuh" julie said

"Paul is having another baby but by another woman which means he cheated on Stephanie?"

"Wow you can put two and two together" I said sarcastically feeling sick to my stomach "You can not tell anyone about this Jeff no one knows and it needs to stay that way until a dna test is taken"

"So they arent a 100 percent sure that it is his?"

"Its my mom she sleeps around a lot" I said rolling my eyes

"So what is going to happen?"

"Well pray that it is Pauls because I do not want to raise this child as she wants me too and I dont even know if she knows that I went and talked to him to be honest"

"Ok I will keep my mouth shut I promise you should know that you can trust me" jeff said

"I know but I just want to make sure you know how crucial this is John doesnt even know about this no one does but dad but he doesnt know that I went and talked to Paul he doesnt even know its Pauls. The only one that does is you"

"Candy for the last time I wont say anything"

"Ok" I said hugging him

"Speaking of John how are things ?"

"It doesnt matter Jeff we are fine still just friends and it will just stay that way actually him and us two girls are supposed to be watching a movie with him tonight"

"Ohh friendzone" he said with a grin

"Yep just as everyone else is in the friendzone"

"Even me" Jeff said with a playful frown

I laughed "Even you"

"Yet we sleep together" Jeff said "how is that even possible"

"it just shows that two people can sleep together and keep their hands to themselves" I said turning myself around and sitting on him

I looked up at Julie who was now rolling her eyes with a grin

"what am I going to do with you two?" julie asked now sitting on the both of us

"oh God why??? What did I do to deserve this?" jeff asked with a groan and a slight laugh and laid back on the bed

"ohhh jeff most guys would love to have this moment" julie said "having two girls on top of him is every guys dream"

I couldnt help but laugh "shes right you know"

He laughed

"ohh you know you love us" I said

"Yeah yeah dont push it" he said poking my side "you two are putting my legs to sleep can you please get off of me"

I looked back at him

"get off before I push you off" jeff said smiling

"Alright alright fine you win" I said as julie and I got both got off of him

"Oh I know I win" jeff said standing up shaking his legs

julie and I shook our heads slowly

"so where are you two staying at tonight?" jeff asked looking between us

"In our hotel room i guess because as I said supposedly john is supposed to be coming over to watch a movie but we will see if the witch let's him" I said with a shrug

"You guess?" asked Jeff crossing his arms

I nodded "I mean he stays there on and off but it just doesnt seem like he is there you know especially since dad told him that since I am almost 18 he doesnt have to keep an close eye on me any more he has been off with the she devil" I said with a sigh

"I'm sorry Can, wish I could help with that situation but the she devil is a part of his life no way around it" jeff said with a shrug

"Unles I take her and get her lost at sea" I said with a small grin

"I agree with that" julie said chuckling

"I mean it is a thought but I am sure she thinks the same of you two" Jeff said

"How so I mean she barely sees me anymore"I said

"But I am sure you are still on his and her mind"

I shrugged "Its not my fault that they think of me now is it?"

Jeff chuckled "You got a point"

 **Johns pov**

I was waiting for Nikole to get back to the hotel room as she went to see her sister for a moment. This is going to be bad as Nikole still cant stand Candy and julue anymore than Candy and julie can stand her. Finally Nikole got back. I wrapped my arms around her and sat her down on my lap

"Hey gorgeus" I said kissing her

"Hey handsome so my sister and I are going to wine country this weekend and I think Brian is going with her, would you like to come with me?" she said putting her hand through my hair

"We will see what this weekend holds first and I will let you know"

"Want to cuddle and watch a movie tonight?"

"Well about that, I told Candy and Julie that I would stay with them tonight" I said caustiously

I could see the flames in her eyes and if she could catch me on fire I'm sure I would be

"Now why would you do that? I thought we were getting somewheres" she said irritated getting up and crossing her arms

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well we live togehter and I thought that since we are finally staying in the same place that we could share a room once again. I miss you"

"I miss you too but I also have been neglecting my friendship with Candy and now her sister is here, you wouldnt like it if one of your friends neglect you you dont even like it when your sister doesnt spend time with you" I said trying my hardest to not glare at her

She sighed "Yeah you are right about that'

"I know"

"Well can you at least watch a movie with me before you go to...them... tonight. I mean as long as you are there to hang out for a few I doubt she would say anything" said Nikole

"We will watch a movie tonight then I will head over there" I said kissing her "thank you for understanding"

"Yeah well its only because you put my sister in the middle of it"

I hid back a small satisfying grin I knew if I put her sister in the middle of it like that she would get it and let me go without to much of a fight.

 _ **Later that night**_ _ **Candys pov**_

i just got out of the shower and laid on my bed. I looked at the time it was 9 pm. Julie was flipping through the channels. i sighed and decided to text John

 **Me: Hey where are you? Are you still staying with us tonight?**

"where is Cena?" julie asked throwing the remote to me

 **John: Yeah after this movie there is only maybe 45 minutes left and then I will be over...sorry for it taking so long** **Me: Ok sounds good see you in a little bit.**

"apparently watching a movie with the she devil" I said threw my teeth

"hes not coming" julie hummed

I laid there knowing she was pry right. I must have dozed off because the next thing I know I wake up and its 11 and still no John. Julie was playing a game on her phone. I texted him once more

 **Me: So much for showing up huh? Thanks for making me wait all night love you too**

"I told you sis" julie said sitting up and looking at me

i sighed angrely. I waited and waited about 10 minutes went by and no text back.

"I hate it when you're right" I said

I am frustrated so I grabbed my phone and hotel key and headed over to Jeffs hotel room with Julie next to me. I knocked and he answered

"Hey what are you doing here? I thought you two were supposed to be spending time with Johnny boy" he said pursing his lips

"John is a no show can we sleep with you tonight?" I asked yawning

Jeff moved out of the way and let us in. I walked over to his bed and laid down. He laid next to me and Matt looked over at me

"So we meet again huh?" He asked with a grin on his face looking between julie and i

"Yeah apparently I mean John stood us up" I said with a shrug

"douche canoe" I heard Julie mutter

"Well we would never do that to you...what an ass"

I laughed "Thanks Matty I know its strange"

"actually I got used to it after like the third time I just like giving you shit" Matt said chuckling "It actually gives me joy to know that you trust us enough to sleep over...but with you turning 18 is that going to change?"

I shook my head "no, probaly not. You couldnt get rid of me that easly"

so question, Candy is sleeping with my brother where are you sleeping June Bug?"

Julie and I looked at him quickly

"june bug?" we asked in unison

"I thought it was kind of...cute" matt said like it was nothing

J and I looked at each other and then shrugged

"I mean in all honesty it could be worse" j said

"true that" I said

"does this mean I'm going to get a bed buddy tonight?" matt asked with a small smile

"that sounds really bad...keep your hands to yourself" julie said eyeing him

"hands to myself" matt said

"you try and get lovey with me there may be issues"

"shes serious by the way" I added in

"Good to know' Matt said as J crawled under the blankets "good night Candy night Jeff"

"Night" we said together

Jeff wrapped his arm around me and we fell asleep. I woke up the next morning to someone standing over me

"Matt you really need to stop doing that" I said opening my eyes

"Well I would but you have a visitor" Matt said quietly

"One what time is it?" I asked yawning

"6"

"Two we are not due to do anything til a least 8 so whoever is wanting to visit with me will have to wait" I said rolling over and curling myself up against Jeff again

"Excuse me"

I sat straight up "hi dad"

"why do I keep finding you in his bed?"

I chuckled

"Candy do you find this funny?" he asked

"So it is true?"

That was when I realized that mom was standing at the end of the bed also. I groaned and laid back down

'Yep and now you have lost my attention" I said covering up my face "I locked my door so I wouldnt have to wake up to that every morning when I lived with her"

"so you sleep with him?" asked mom looking over at Jeff who was laying looking like he was a sleep

Mind you Jeff is laying there with no shirt on so as far as they know he could be naked so this does not look good for me at all.

"obviously" I said

"please tell me he has clothes on at least" mom said

"candy" dad said

I couldnt help myself "I mean it does make you wonder doesnt it I mean he could be completely naked with his huge cock touching me or he could have shorts on and we are just sleeping as we were before" I said "decisions decisions I mean which one sounds more believable dad?"

Matt, dads, and now Julie who woke up and joined the party jaws dropped and mom was shaking her head. John on the other hand didnt look to thrilled. He actually seemed kind of pissed off. Well at least I started the day off with a bang.

"I am really hoping that it is the second one" said dad and John at the same time

Mom still had no comment but I heard Julie chuckle. Shes getting a kick out of this

"Dont worry mom I already know what you are thinking about, it's written all your face it's why I'm getting a sibling"

She glared at me as julie is hitting her knee losing it.

"You left it open" I said with a shrug

"she has a point" julie said calming down

"This is why we dont get along you arent nice" she said with a whine looking over at my father

"No we dont get along because you decided to never be there mom" I said annoyed "and dad yes he has shorts on, i slept here because someone not naming any names decided that he was going to ditch us last night so we never had a friendship night"

Dad now looked over at John "So it is your fault that she is in a bad mood this morning?"

"Yeah some what but also because you brought that thing with this morning" I said nodding towards mom

"You need to teach Candy how not to be so rude" mom said looking at dad

"Candy stop being rude" dad said

"Yeah becuase that does a lot of good" said mom

"in all honesty not that I have a place in this but umm you bring the worst out in Candy and that's why she is cranky other than douche canoe over their ditching us" julie chimed in

dad sighed " your mother wanted a family breakfast this morning"

I shook my head "nope no family breakfasts dinners lunches of any kind once that baby is born and I no longer have to see her again I am golden. how many more months?"

"6" mom said quietly

"6 more months and I am free and clear"

"Not, you will be with child" mom said "no more life for you"

John quickly looked at me "what?"

"And I told you yesterday that she wasnt going to take it" said dad

I shook my head "unknown to you after you told me the fathers name we contacted him"

"You did what?" she asked alarmed "and whose we?"

"Oh yeah I contacted the man that created the baby well supposedly created the baby and well he said he wants a dna test but if it comes back that he is the father he will take it" I said "and in all seriousness you know who is we"

"But I wanted you to take it" mom said "and of course your troublemaker friend"

"sister" we said in unison

"I didnt give birth to that devil child"

"and I am so glad for that" julie said hooking arms with me

"anyways I told you that I am only going to be 18 and still have a future" I said

"No you said that you would think aout it"

"Look mom the only way I am going to take care of this child and raise it as my own is if it comes back that the father is not the father" I said "other than that i want to be..."

"not responsible for anoyone but you right?" She said threw her teeth

"sounds like someone I know" i said glaring at her "I should not have to take care of a child that you are more than capable of doing, you opened your legs you should take care of it"

She then stormed out of the room

"Well so much for breakfast" said dad glaring at me "why cant you and your mom ever get along even if it is long enough for damn breakfast. That is all I want one damn breakfast thing Candy so we can sit down chit chat and get along and catch up and decide what we want to do from here! but no Candace why because you cant hold your tongue...and who is the father?"

"Not for me to say" I said quietly "and its not just me it takes two to ruin a relationship and she did that way before you came into the picture...again"

"Of course not you can be so rude and mean towards your mom but when it comes to holding your tongue for her you sure can do that"

"Its not for her, its for him, this child, and for me" i said looking him in the dead if the eye

"What you mean?"

"Just forget it dad, look you want that breakfast?"

"Thats what I been saying" he said "but I am sure you ruined those chances now"

"Fine but I get to bring someone with me" I said

"Fine" he said

"it will be either Jeff or Randy" i said "I would say John but he cant even keep his word when he said that he would be over after a movie I am sure that he would forget about breakfast also...cant take those chances"

Dad shook his head he said walking towards the door "not my monkeys not my circus"

"but I am your monkey so this is your circus'

"Nope see you may be my monkey but this is your situation in which you need to figure out yourself so no not my circus"

"Yes dad" I said "but you cant use a little bit of scary father attitude towards him?"

Dad sighed and then looked over at John 'You ever decide to ditch thembagain I will hurt you"

John just stared at him not even phased

"I am sorry I cant do it" dad said "See I trust the man with you two and if he didnt show up last night I am sure he has a good reason so you need to figure this one out Can"

"Thanks for the help dad" I said sarcastically

"No problem" He said walking out

I shook my head and John looked at me

"Can we talk Candy?"He asked

"I am sure anything that comes out of your mouth right now I do not want to hear' I said leaning over and kissing Jeff on the cheek

"Big cock huh?" he asked laughing sitting up

"You heard?" I asked chuckling

"I do know how to fake being asleep, I knew he was there and I knew you had the situation handled especially when you said that"

"Yeah I was actually waitng for him to lift you out of that bed" Matt said "so I am glad you had that much faith that she had that handled"

"I knew dad wouldnt have believed that after he calmed down and thought about it" I said with a shrug "Jeff here was perfectly about 97% safe"

"So there was about a 3 percent chance that this could have went bad" said Matt "I dont like those odds"

"I found it absolutely hilarious I couldnt believe you said that" julie said hugging me

"Hello Candy focus can we please talk?" asked John

"What about for you to say that you arent going to hurt me again to just turn around and hurt me again?" I asked annoyed 'john you are supposed to be my best friend but I cant even trust you to show up when you say your going to"

"I fell asleep candy I am sorry alright. It has been a long month and I am just exhausted so I fell asleep its not like I meant to" John said

"You do got a point there it has been a long month but still no excuse to not show up" I said "if you felt tired you should have excused yourself and came over"

"I know and I am sorry bu you two got me going in so many different directions that I just dont know what you want me to do"

"One no I dont why, because we have barely hung out in what 2 months now, so I should have been a priority, we should have been your priority" i said "You would have been for me"

"Would have I now? because you apparently have his big cock on your mind" john said out of jealousy now

We busted out laughing "Yes you would have been a priority as I cant say he has a big cock although I am sure he probably does but I cant say because i havent seen it"

"yet" Matt said

We turned our heads and looked at him

"What?" I asked

"Well keep showing up in the middle of the night and sleeping with him I am sure that you will eventually"

Julie at this time choked on what I am assuming was her spit

"Matt as your brother I beg of you please shut up" Jeff said shaking his head slowly

"Yeah for real please be quiet"

"Oh I am sorry" Matt said "was that not helping the situation?"

"No not really as you are now making me out to be a hoe in which I am not" I said glaring at him

"Oh my bad she isnt a hoe" Matt said pointing between all of us "to just clarify that"

"oh my goodness you are the best Matt" julie said tapping him on his shoulfer

Ugh "Thanks Matt" I groaned

"any time"


	17. 'family' breakfast gone bad

I knocked on Randys door

"Hey whats up chica?" asked Rey answering

"Well Hola chico I am looking for Randy but I think I may..."

"No he is here I was just visiting" He said with a smile

"Oh ok well it was nice to see you again" I said hugging him

"it was nice to see you again also we should get together some time"

"Most defintly" I said

He then walked away and I walked in.

"Hey Ran" I said walking into his hotel room "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to go to the gym" he said putting on a shirt

"Oh I was going to see if you wanted to go to breakfast with me" I said

He did one of those fake gasps "Aw like to see if we are going to be perfect for each other when you turn 18 you know for your one out of 30 men future boyfriends"

I laughed "you men are just full of jokes today arent you?"

"Yeah kind of" He said with a shrug "i mean I could but you do realize that it is monday night raw so I really need to get some training in"

"Oh yeah I would lose my head if it wasnt attatched"

"Could you find someone else?"

"Yeah I suppose so I mean it was just to go with me to eat breakfast with my dad and egg donar'

"Yeah I seen you two freak out on each other I dont want to go and between all of that sorry' Randy said kissing my forehead

"Its fine I understand" I said with a shrug "I will go and ask Mike"

"I am sure he would love to go that man adores you"

"Yeah...I know" I said "We need to hang out some time soon though"

"You know maybe one of these days we can go and rent a cabin out in the trees or something"

"That my friend is how horror movies start' I said pointing at him

"Hey nothing like living in your own horror movie"

"Hey there is nothing wrong with avoiding it either" I said "Love horror movies but I will stay away from the to real things "

Randy chuckled "Alright hun well I will see you at the arena right?"

"Yeah well I do have to work tonight so yeah I am sure I will be there"

"Yes walking Cena down the aisle"

I shook my head "nope, not even close"

He laughed "You caught that huh?"

"I may have some blonde in my hair but I am not stupid" I said playfully hitting him

"I know I am just messing with you" he said opening the door and there stood my dad

"Hey so breakfast is on, oh is Randy coming with?"

"No and how the hell did you find me?" I asked

"My secret" he said "10 minutes"

He then walked away and I looked at Randy "How did he find me"

He shrugged "Well there are a few options in which most are obvious or you can also go with the stalking part and just by some chance has a tracking app and follows you"

"well at this moment I wouldnt put it past him" I said walking out "alright I will see you later Ran"

"Yes you will" I said

I walked away and went and found Mike

"Mikey Muscles' I said walking up to him

He was sitting with Brawn Stroman

"Hey Stroman" I said

"Hey Can" he said

"So Muscles you're my friend right?"

"Well yeah" he said slowly "why"

"Well I was wanting to take someone with me to this so called family breakfast and everyone I have asked so far has said no" I said "So I was wondering if you would want to go..with me"

"family breakfast huh? who is all family?"

"dad and egg donar maybe Julie"

"I dont know Can you and your mom have some pretty intense fights"

"Muscles please" I said "I really dont want to have to deal with this one on my own"

"Will you behave?"

I nodded my head "the best that I can"

"Candy Elizabeth" he warned

"Fine yes Mike I will behave"

"Wow that just sounds weid" Mike said

"Well don't use my full name then"

"Wasn't full it was part of it" Mike corrected

"so is that a yes then?" I asked

He nodded and sighed "yeah I will go with you"

"Thank you, thank you" I said flinging my arms around him

"The moment you start misbehaving I leave though"

"I have been warned thank you again Muscles"

"Not a problem" he said with a smile"so when do we leave?"

I looked at my watch "now"

"Now?" he asked

"now as in right now" I said

"Thanks for something in advance' He said getting up

'It was advance, it was like 5 minutes in advance, look this was a last minute thing ok" I said "dad found me this morning at Jeffs..."

"You mean in Jeffs bed" Mike corrected

"fine yes in Jeffs bed and well he sprung it on me and I told him the only way I would go was if I could bring someone" I said "and what is up with you people and making me sound like I get around"

"Well Can I wasnt meaning it like that but you tend to sleep with someone quite a bit and well if its not John then its Jeff, Randy, and on a rare moon me so you do kind of get around as you call it"

'"Get around is term for someone that has sex with people I am still a virgin" I said looking over at him as we got down to the lobby

"I am sorry I know you are a virgin and I did not mean for it to come out that way hun"

"Yeah I am sure you didn't" I said as we reached dad

"I see your other three minions couldn't do it"

"More of wouldn' do it" I said eyeing mom when I got nudged in my side and a warning look from Mike

"Sorry" I muttered

It is so hard to be nice to this woman just as the saying goes 'its hard to be nice to someone that you want to throw a brick at'

We got out to the vehicle and went to IHOP. Yummy pancakes. We sat down and ordered our food. Mike looked at my mom and then to me as a suggestion of doing something. I growled on the inside

"Mom this is..."

"I know who this is I have seen your movies a thousand and one times to know who this is..hi Mike" she said shaking his hand

"Well at least she is straight forward unlike someone else I know who let me ramble on without saying a word" Mike said looking at me with a small grin

"Well I didn't want to be rude and interrupt you so of course I let you finish what you were saying" I said grinning

"So how close are you two?" asked mom looking between Mike and I as we were drinking our chocolate milks

"We are good friends"I said looking at Mike and then back to mom

"As well as you and John or apparently you and Jeff'

I tried to keep myself from rolling my eyes...be nice Candy.

"what do you mean by that?" asked Mike looking over at mom

dad shot him a look and Mike shrugged

"Well we caught Jeff and Candy here sleeping together"

"Its not like..."

"Oh we all know about her sleeping arrangements" Mike said with a shrug

Dad and mom shot me a look "What does he mean by that?"

It was now my turn to shoot Mike a look

"He doesnt mean anything by it"

"Who else have you been sleeping with?" asked mom

Be nice Candy be nice

"Well first off dad, it would be nice if you would please stop saying it like I am screwing around. I am still a virgin dad and if you keep making it sound like I am a slut I will probably be a virgin until I die" I said

"I am sorry I didnt mean for it to come out as you are a slut because you aren't but what other sleeping arrangements do you have?"

"Well since I hate sleeping in a hotel room by myself and John hasnt been sleeping there as you know well..."

"Wait what do you mean he hasnt been sleeping there?" dad said stopping my rant

"Meaning he has been sleeping over at Nikoles hotel room"

By my dads face I knew I said the wrong thing

"He said you told him like 2-3 months ago that you told him I didn't need a sitter anymore which is true I dont I am turning 18 here in like 6 months" I said

"you may not need a sitter but I do like having someone around to keep you safe" dad growled

"so I am assuming that you didnt give him permission then?" Mike and I said together

He shook his head

"What a freaking liar" I muttered

"He might have a good explination" said Mike touching my arm for a split second

"Yeah he better have one or he will be the next one that gets hit by a brick" I said now shaking my leg

"Look there is a reason in which we wanted to have a family breakast" mom said looking over at me

"Ok what" I said looking from mom to dad

"Well we dont really like how you talk to me sometimes and we feel that you dont show me enough respect"

"This has to be a joke" I said looking at dad "you do hear how she talks to me right?"

"Yeah I hear her and I also got after her" dad said "she knows now that she needs to watch what she says"

"So why am I being attacked I warned her from the beginning that I was done with her it's not my fault she didnt take me seriously"

"Candy" Mike warned

"Hey this could be a lot worse" I muttered

"And now that the 'sleeping arrangements' have come to my attention I think we should focus on that also" mom said

"You can't just come in here thinking you are the boss of everything after you left and try and change the rules I have said multiple times that I am not screwing anyone so.."

"We just feel that its innappropriate"

"Really?? So should I mention what else is innapprpriate?" I asked eyeing mom

"Candy this isnt about me" said mom "you are sleeping in the same bed as 30 year old guys and your 17 years of age"

"Really? Ok well should I mention that what you did and could ruin a family I mean..."

"Candy..." Mike said in my ear "lets go before you say something that you regret"

I looked at him and then back to my dad "Yeah probaly so I am just going to say one thing...dad...you do realize that once she gets what she want she will be out of our lives again so since you two want to play pretend family how about you do it without me" I said annoyed "I do not want nothing to do with her dad and you keep pushing her on to me, she gave you custody because she doesn't want responsibility and now she is doing the samething with this one. So please stop putting me into a 'family' setting as the only family I need is you and the ones that are around me. I do not need her and prefer to keep it that way"

I stood up

"Where are you going?" asked mom

"back to the hotel as I am done with this, you arent staying and you know you aren't so please stop acting like you are. You know just as I do that the only reason you got this job is to be near me and the father of the baby and you know that once this baby is out of you and given to me or him that you will be gone" I said "I will see you later dad"

I then walked away thinking that Mike was with me but he stayed behind. I then walked back up to him to hear him talking to dad

"Sir I know that you probably don't want my input but keep putting her into these situations you might not keep her. You can tell that she means what she says so why keep pushing it?" he asked

dad looked at me then back to Mike "hoping that it will change as she is the only mother she will ever have"


	18. moments like these

I went back to the arena that night as it was about time for Monday Night Raw. I said my cyas to Mike and went to Jeff and Matt locker room. I walked in and I got looks.

"thanks for just dropping us and leaving" julie snapped

"sorry I didnt mean too it was this mother freaking so called family breakfast" i said knowing that i was in the wrong but hey when she calls me out in front of people

I walked over and sat in front of Jeff as he was sitting on the floor leaning up against the wall.

"can't get him in bed so you go for the next best thing to be close to him huh?" asked Matt chuckling

I rolled my eyes and grinned "Yep you know it" i said sarcasticly "hes so warm and comfy"

Jeff wrapped his arms around me and kissed the back of my head

"hey matt you have no room to talk" julie said looking over at him

Matt was now confused but I saw where she was going "what you mean pretty lady?"

"well for starters you can sit just as Jeff is" she said

I started to chuckled but she glared at me which means even though I was enjoying the moment she was in a bad mood and I'm in for it. Well fuck. Matt sat down and Julie sat up against him

"why do you do that Matty?" I asked

"what pick on you? its because I can, and plus its fun" said Matt grinning "Plus I know that you don't take me seriously'

"No but other people would if the wrong one heard you"

"Well that is why I don't do it in front people" Matt shrugged "plus who cares what other people think, the four of us know that you aren't screwing him"

"True" I said

"even though I'm pretty sure she wants too" julie said

I felt my face turn red...bitch. I felt Jeff silently laugh when the door swung opened.

"Candy you are wanted, you are about to go on" said the helping hand

I nodded and jeff kissed the back of my head

"Laters baby" he said chuckling

"Oh shush it" I said laughing getting up

"Awe look at that nickname already" Matt said grinning "this relationship is so cute"

The helping hand gave me a weird look and I slowly shook my head "not what you are thinking"

"not my monkeys not my circus" he muttered

I laughed "bye boys, Julie you coming?"

She glared at me for a moment and then relaxed and got up and followed. We followed the guy and got to the garilla to see John and Nikole. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I looked at the guy "if she is going down am I really needed?"

"Steph said that its your job that you still need to go" said the guy

I sighed and the four of us walked out. We got down to the ring and the show went on. John was facing Brock Lesner.

"Well this should be interesting" I muttered to Julie

She nodded "you aremt kidding on that one"

"Well hello pretty lady" he said as I was getting out of the ring to stand ring side

I slowly shook my head. The match started and it ended about 10 minutes later. It was the most awkward match ever having Nikole there with me also. Finally the match ended and Nikole, julie, and I got into the ring. John then took a mic. Julie and I stood there when John went to the center if the ring and looked at Nikole

"Nikole you are the most amazing girl I know. You are beautiful, smart, funny, and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you"

I think I felt my heart drop. Julie and I looked at each other then back to John and Nikki. He isn't about to do what I think he is about to do is he? He looked at me for a moment and then back to Nikole. He got on one Knee. I slowly backed up and got out of the ring but I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. I felt julie poking me but I couldnt focus. I wasnt sure on how to feel about this. He looked at me once more and looked like he was about to hesitate as I got to the ramp, but he stayed where he was. I felt like my heart had stopped for a moment. He then looked from me and back to Nikole

"Nikole will you marry me??'

I think I gasped, gasped so loud that the whole arena heard it...well so it felt like. I slowly shook my head. I was lost. I kind of felt like I lost my friend. I don' know why I guess it was all of our conversations that we have had that this moment just didn't seem real to me. I started to walk up the ramp with julie next to me trying to bring me back to reality.

"YES!" was all I heard

I looked back they were hugging but he stared at me. I covered my mouth as I was really surprised and for some reason a little hurt. I turned back around and just kept walking. I got back stage and went straight back to Jeffs locker room but of course not before I got stopped by a thousand and one people asking if I knew he was going to do that. My answer was the same for all of them

"No, I had no idea. I was just as surprised as you were."

I finally walked into Jeffs room and sat down with Julie staring down at me

"Hey are you ok?" asked Matt watching me

"Yeah just kind of surprised is all" I said "hated being in that situation where I had no idea what I was supposed to do"

"You kind of looked hurt" Matt said sitting next to me

"Well no more of surprised. We had a thousand conversations about marrage and kids and he always said the same. No marrage no kids" I said with a shrug

"most definitely surprised" julie muttered

"I guess he changed his mind" Jeff said chiming in coming over and sitting next to me

"I guess so" I said "I just wished he talked to me about it, we are supposed to be friends right?"

"Is that what really is bothering you that he didn't talk to you or is it something else?" asked Matt sitting in front of me on the floor

"because he didn't talk to me" I said even though I wasn't sure if I believed myself but they did as far as I could tell.

I sighed and stayed put in the locker room for the rest of the night. Afterwards I went straight to the hotel and found my hotel room and laid there. Julie was taking a shower. What the hell happened tonight? Like have I been missing the signs? Did I not see them? That was when there was a knock on the door. I got up and answered it. There stood John but no Nikki. I let him in and shut the door.

"I...sorry I probably should have called but didn't" He said looking around

"It't not like I would have someone in here" I muttered watching him

That was when Julie came out of the bathroom in a towel. She froze for a second looked like she gathered her thoughts then continued to walk

"um hi" she said walking over to her bag and grabbing some clothes

"just came to talk to candy" john said looking over at the wall trying to avoid looking at Julie

"yeah by the way it would have been nice to have a heads up" julie said touching his arm all nice and gentle

I chuckled

"shes right" I said

"Um...I know that you are probably confused on tonight though huh? I...if I hurt you at all I am sorry"

I looked at him and made him focus on me. "john I am hurt because you kept talking to me like you never wanted to have kids or be married. I am hurt because you never once mentioned this to me and I thought we were friends. We were once so close and now I feel like we arent. So yes I am confused" I said

"Candy, I just there...I wanted a future with you and you didnt. I dont want to be alone forever and you're right nikole loves me. I hurt because I love someone who doesnt love me"

"and this just got real" julie said standing there

"julie please go get dressed" john said sounding demanding

Julie must have heard it too because she then sat on the bed glaring at him "nah I think I will get dressed right here"

John rolled his eyes

"one dont talk to Julie like that and two if you marry the wicked witch you wont have our friendship anymore because that woman hates me"

"so if I marry her you wont be my friend anymore?" he asked looking at me then looking over at Julie

Julie shrugged "dont look at me you being my friend doesnt matter to me as you just yelled at me" she started to out her bra on

John turned towards the wall

"John you know that woman hates me the.l moment she had that ring on her finger saying that you are never leaving, you really think she will let us hang out come on now" I said "but hey it wouldnt be fair for me to say dont marry the bitch because of me"

"candy has a point the bitch does hate us" julie said

"please stop calling her a bitch for one and two did I screw this up?" John asked looking over at me

"but she is one and…" but I interrupted Julie

"John you are a man in life that knows what he wants and when you know what you want you go for it, and that is what I love about you, you have a woman right now that loves you and wants to be with you. She is a jealous bitch but she does, but don't be surprised if our friendship ends once you two get married because John it is already fading. You don't come around much anymore we don't talk much anymore. So maybe she is your future and that is where its supposed to be. God does funny things to make us realize where our life is supposed to be and who is supposed to be in it. Maybe I am not meant to be in yours" I said trying to keep the tears back and shrugged

"this is getting to sentimental for me" I heard julie mutter

I looked over and glared at her. She put her hands up in defense

"Candy I want you in my life, even you Julie, I am sorry that I have been so distant" John said putting his hands on mine then looking over at julie...again.

"dont look at me I could careless" she said sitting there in shorts and a bra

"please put on a shirt" john said closing his eyes

"oh did i forget that i knew i forgot something" julie said sounding shocked

I chuckled and I gently put my hand on my face and leaned my face into his hand. "John you are my best friend and I am sorry that things aren't going right but we will figure it out"

"Please stay in my life you guys"

"Then don't show us the door" I said "don't let your fiance push us apart"

He pulled me into a bear hug and hugged me tight. "John I would like to live to my 18th birthday in a few months"

John went to go give julie a hug but she backed away "dont touch me"

He laughed

He kissed me on my cheek "I love you Can, bye J" then he walked out shutting the door behind him

"that had to have been the weirdest confusing conversation I have ever been apart of" julie said shaking her head

"he is something else but the whole naked thing funniest shit ever today" I said chuckling

We laid on the bed and picked out a movie, well I should say J picked out the movie as it just happened to be Tokyo Drift, the one damn movie I just dont care for. I sighed and she giggled. So I suffered and dealt. I must have dozed off because I got woken up by Julie poking me

"answer the door" she muttered

So she must have fallen asleep also. I got up and answered it. It was John

"I can't sleep Candy, can I sleep here?" he asked walking in

"Shouldn't you go find Nikole then?" I asked him shutting the door

"I probaably should have but this is where I landed" he muttered lying on my bed...the edge but on the bed

"dude what are you doing?" julie asked sitting up

"That is where I was sleeping" I said

"So its not like you haven't slept with me before Candyland"

"candyland?" I muttered, I haven't been called that in a long time

That was when I saw it...something was different. I went up towards him and realized that he has been drinking.

"John have you been drinking?" I asked

"Yep I sure have" he said

"Are you drunk?"

"Drunk as a skunk" John said with a laugh

Lovely.

"John you have to scooch over youre on the edge and will..." he landed on the floor. It was like in slow motion.

I groaned and julie looked from him to me. "that my dear sister was the best thing I have seen. Did you see that? It was like in slow motion"

She started to laugh

I sighed "Can you get up?" I asked crouching down next to him

He rolled over and looked at me.

"I am sorry Can, I shouldn't have hurt you"

"oh gosh hes an emotional drunk" julie said with a sigh

"John you are fine" I said trying to ignore what Julie said "it is what it is"

"sleep with me please?" he said "it wouldnt be the first time that you did"

"John no, you are drunk"

I knew he wouldn't remember any of it by morning..

"I should have kept trying, I should have made you feel like I wanted you in my life" he muttered before falling asleep

"John, how about we get you up in bed" I asked "it might be more comfortable"

But he was out. So I put his head on a pillow and put a blanket on him. I crawled up in bed and fell asleep. The next morning I was woken up by a knock on the door. I sighed and threw a pillow at Julie

"answer the door" I groaned

"bitch" julie said getting up stepping over John

"ugh Candy its for you it's the demon spon" julie hollered

I rolled my eyes and got up and went to the door

"Aren't you banned from this room?" I asked looking at Nikole

"I didn't come to start a fight, I came to find my fiance"

Julie rolled her eyes and walked away "go awsy devil witch!"

"He isn't here" I said cracking the door

"Are you absolutely sure?" She asked eyeing me

"I am abosultely sure, I am sure I would know if John is in my room" I said

"So why are you keeping the door cracked?" she asked

"I like my privacy just about as much as I like my sleep and as of right now you are interupting both" I said

She nodded "fine tell him, if you see him, that I would really like for him to come find me"

"Sure will" I said slowly shutting the door "the second tuesday of next week"

The door was completely shut now and I walked over to John and tapped him

"Leave me alone" he muttered swinging his hand around

"Excuse me you are the one that came to me in the middle of the room drunk as a skunk" I said

"I second that" said julie tiredly

He pulled me down on to him "Candy is that you?"

"Umm yeah you would know if you opened your eyes" I said

"Yeah but if I do that I might just be sick" John groaned "how bad was it?"

"Well you fell off of the bed after you tried to take it over" julie said with a chuckle "it was like slow motion"

"and you asked me to sleep with you because it wasnt then first time" I muttered laying my head on his chest

"Well technically that is true" he said with a shrug

"And then you apologized a bunch of times" I said

"dude you are an emotional drunk" julie said rolling over and looking at us

"what did I apologize for??" John asked finally opening his eyes "and no I'm not J"

I pulled the blanket up and over us and I just laid there on top of him with my head on his chest.

"one yes you are and two you said that you were sorry for not trying hard enough, that you should have made me feel that you wanted me in your life and that you never meant to hurt me" I said listening to his heart beat

"Well at least you know that I was telling the truth"

"Yeah well now I just lied to your fiance"

"Well why did you do that?" he asked

"For three reasons, one...she isn't supposed to be here anyways she is banned from the room, two...you probably have a hangover I am assuming, and three...I wanted to keep you a little bit longer before we had to run off to our next destination" I said "Plus I don't like her anyways so lying to her wasnt a problem"

I felt him chuckle slightly "I love you Can"

"I love you too, I just really hate the fact that moments like these arent going to happen to much anymore"

"I never said that, these moments will happen as long as you want them too" He said quietly wrapping his arms around me

"oh God here it comes" julie muttered

"I am sure Nikki won't like that to much" I said putting my hands on his shoulders

"These will be our moments no one elses, so no one needs to know but us" He said kissing my head

"and me" julie chimed in

We looked over at her and started to laugh

"not funny" she said throwing a pillow at us


End file.
